Mist Made Fox
by Evilmidgetgod14
Summary: What would have happened if Kisame didn't join Akatsuki? What if Naruto was related to the Nidame? What if they found each other? This is what would have happened. OOC and AU and OCs.Also has character borrowing. Fic is dead and up for adoption for anyone
1. Begin the legend

A/N: I think Kisame is cool. So I made a fic for him. My Japanese stinks so I probably won't be able to say the jutsu names in Japanese so bear with me. Disclaimer: I do not own Canada thus I do not own the Naruto Universe or its characters. I do own the characters I make up to supplement my cause though so do not steal them lest I spoon you to death. ---------------------- Prologue Four years ago. All was quiet in Konohagakure. At least as quiet as a village gets when it is under attack by a massive demonic fox.

"Gahahaha! Pitiful little mortals can none of you stand up to the might of the great Kyubi no Yoko? If not then go back to your little hovels and wait for me to bless you with death!" roared the giant as it rushed towards Konoha intent on killing every last human soul that resided within.

"This is getting us nowhere." muttered a certain blonde haired villager as he stared sadly at the carnage before turning eyes to the small bundle in his arms. 'I'm going to have to use the Shiki Fujin.'

"Then does that mean you're going to use it?" asked a voice from beside him sadly.

"Yeah, probably. How's his mother?" said the blonde ignoring the older man beside him to make funny faces at the baby inside the bundle.

"Comatose. Seems she couldn't handle the stress of birth and Kyubi attacking at the same time." said the older man sadly.

"Make sure you tease her for that when she wakes up Sarutobi?" said the blonde man putting on a false grin as he passed the baby to the man named Sarutobi. "And make sure my son gets the respect he deserves." With this said the blonde man made one last sad grin before turning to jump off the railing only to be stopped by Sarutobi.

"Before you go you should at least give him a name."

Turning around the blonde man gave his long time friend one last sincere smile before saying, "Uzumaki Naruto hero of Konoha!" With that said the blonde man jumped off the limb they were standing on and into the carnage below.

---------------------------------------

Later that night the Kyubi was defeated and sealed into the newborn child of the Fourth Hokage, who had died sealing it into the child. His last wish was that the child be hailed as a hero and jailer for the most powerful demon to ever live. This was not to be as the village instead viewed him as the demon itself and repeatedly attacked the child. The attacks reached such frequency in fact that the Third Hokage was forced to pass a law that forbade ever speaking about the boys demon. This however did little to sate the villagers hatred as is demonstrated by what is happening now.

-

Present day

"Le'me alone!" cried one Uzumaki Naruto as he ran frantically down the streets of Konohagakure in a desperate attempt to escape the mob pursuing him. "I didn't do anything!"

"Bastard! You kill our families then call it nothing, we're gonna finish the job The Fourth started." yelled one of the villagers in the mob to a chorus of agreements from the rest of the villagers in the mob.

"Lets kill im!" yelled another angrily.

"Whaahhh!!" screamed Naruto as he desperately tried to gain speed to get away form the ever closer mob. He had never been able to figure out what he had done to deserve all this torture he went through. Sure he had pulled a few pranks here and there over the past year but that wasn't enough to make them want to kill him he was sure. Was it because he was an orphan? He also thought that was pretty unlikely as well, he had never seen any of the other children at the orphanage treated as he was so that couldn't be it.

It didn't really matter what their reason was, this sort of thing was always happening to him. Usually though the old man in robes with the cool hat came to save him, but today he had had no such luck as the old man was out on a mission today. Unfortunately for Naruto his woes continued to pile up as he had not been watching where he was going and had run into a dead end alleyway.

"We gotcha now ya fox bastard." said the mobs leader, a ratty middle-aged man who had lost a son to Kyubi. "Les kill im shall we?" With that said the man as he and the crowd began charge at Naruto.

'Is this it? Am I going to die?' thought Naruto tears forming in his eyes as time seemed to slow down as the mob charged him.

--------------------------------------------

Fate however had something else in store for Naruto as at that moment a person who had been quietly observing up until now decided to step in and body flickered into the fray,.

"Eh? Now what do we have here? A group of grown men and women attacking a little kid. Here I was thinking that Konoha was above that sort of thing." said the man who had just appeared. At his sudden appearance all of the villagers stopped for a multitude of reasons. One reason was when a 6 ½ half foot tall man with a sword roughly as large as he is shows up in front of you, you usually stop running. When that man just happens to look like a shark you always stop.

"Well are you all just going to stand there gawking or is one of you gonna answer my question?" asked the shark man impatiently.

"It was nothing stranger just us trying to finish the job The Fourth couldn't." said the rat like man from before grinning. "Can't have demons running around eh?"

"No, I suppose we can't." said the shark man grimly before moving through a set of hand seals faster than the eye could sea and roaring, "Water Release: Water Shark Missile Technique!" Suddenly much to everyone but the shark mans surprise a shark formed from the water of some nearby puddles appeared and began firing water bullets into the crowd.

"Now then demons get lost before I show you what I can do with this sword." roared the shark man. Much to his satisfaction anyone that could move did move and soon the only occupants of the alleyway where him the boy behind him and the unconscious people who had been hit with his jutsu.  
-

Naruto's POV(A/n It's called stream of consciousness in case you didn't know.)

Who is this guy he looks kind of funny but he's really strong and really nice I bet he's a shinobi I wonder if he can teach me to do that shark thing that would be cool he's asking me if I'm ok no one asks me that but the old man and the ramen man I say yes he's walking away no he can't leave he's the only person who's been nice to me in days I have to stop him

End POV -----------------------------------

"Hey wait fishy-san!" yelled Naruto as the shark man began to walk off. "I wanna ask you something!"

"One, I'm not fishy-san. Two, my names Kisame, Kisame Hoshigaki." growled Kisame turning around to face Naruto. "What is it that you want?"

"Teach me to do that thing you did!" yelled Naruto latching on to Kisames chibi-style."

"How about, no?" said Kisame desperately trying to shake Naruto off his leg only to have him climb up to his chest.

"Pleeeeeaaaasssseeee?" asked Naruto pulling out every ounce of chibi-cuteness he could.

For a minute Kisame thought he might break but he managed to get a handle over himself when he reminded himself that he was a ninja and couldn't afford anything weighing him down. "Sorry kid but I'm a shinobi not a babysitter." he said as he managed to pluck the distraught demon container off his chest and drop him on the ground. "So maybe next time we meet, but till then see ya!" With that he ran off at a high speed.

'He ran off…" thought Naruto sadly before he got up and dusted himself off and grinned a bit. 'But he's not going to get away!' On that thought Naruto sniffed the air for a bit before turning in the direction Kisame had run and began to run after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------

'Maybe I shouldn't have left the kid there.' thought Kisame with a bit of remorse before he looked up to check his surroundings. "HOLY SHIT!!!" he yelled in surprise as his eyes fell on the kid from before. "How did you catch up to me!?" he asked without slowing down.

"I'm not giving up till you agree to teach me!" yelled Naruto without breaking pace.

'Damn I can't speed up or I might blow my cover.' thought Kisame as he leered at the child running beside him. 'The kid does run pretty fast thou.. NO! I. Can. Not. Take. The. Kid. With. Me! No matter how fast he is for his age.'

"Bug off kid you're annoying me!" yelled Kisame at Naruto.

"No!"

"Then we'll just have to see how long you can keep up at that pace!" yelled Kisame before turning a corner.

'If I can't out run him then I'll outlast him!' thought Kisame.

And so the race through Konoha began.

-------------------------------------------------------

Five and a half hours later.

------------------------------------------

"Damn it kid where did you get all that speed and stamina?" said Kisame rubbing his sore legs as he sat at the ramen stand the kid had demanded to go to when he had finally worn Kisame out.

"Mnf, whatda men?" asked Naruto around a mouthful of ramen.

"Swallow before you talk Naruto-kun." said the owner of the establishment to Naruto to which he only got a nod of understanding.

"Sorry." said Naruto after he had swallowed the ramen. "Like I said though what do you mean?"

"Listen kid.."

"Naruto."

"Listen Naruto most kids your age can't run that long nor that fast." said Kisame before turning back to his ramen and resuming eating it.

"Well I do have to run all the time." said Naruto his face becoming grim although Kisame didn't see it.

"Your parents work you to death huh?" said Kisame jokingly after he had finished his ramen.

"No I don't have any parents." said Naruto softly looking down into the broth of his ramen. "I have to run a lot because the villagers are always trying to kill me like today."

This comment caused Kisame to flinch before he got a sort of pained look on his face. 'Damn it now look what I've done. I really should take him with me, he doesn't have anyone to look out for him and without someone to do that this incident will just repeat itself. But he really young. But he's also a really good runner. But that's not enough to not weigh you down, he needs jutsu as well. Then we'll just have to teach him then. But what if he can't learn fast enough? Then we'll just have to make sure he can.'

"Alright kid," said Kisame slamming his hand against the table to get Narutos attention after he was sure that the owner of the shop couldn't hear them. "I have a deal for you. If you can master one of my jutsu's before I leave in three days time then I'll take you with me when I leave and make you my personal apprentice."

"Alright!" yelled Naruto happily throwing a fist in the air. "Not only do I get to learn to be super awesome like Kisame-nii-san but I get to learn a new jutsu in the process…uh…hey nii-san?"

"Yeah?"

"What's a jutsu?"

'I have a feeling it's going to be a long three days.' thought Kisame sweat dropping before going into an explanation over all things ninja.

-------------------------------------------

"Hey hey nii-san what are you gonna teach me?" asked Naruto bouncing around the shark nin happily as they reached the most secluded part of the river that they could find.

"Hold still for a minute and I'll show you damn it!" yelled Kisame. Sighing he flashed through several hand seals making sure Naruto could see them before holding his arms out to his sides. And saying quietly, "Water Release: Killer Water Wheels." Naruto watched in awe as suddenly water was drawn form the lake and formed a disk around each of Kisames arms. Suddenly with a roar Kisame swung both arms forward and launched the disks in front of him. The disks proceeded to cut through anything that was in their path .

"WOW!!!!" yelled Naruto in shock. "Do I get to learn how to do that?" "Well if you don't you won't be coming with me." said Kisame turning back to Naruto and grinning as he yelled, "SO WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR HOP TO IT!" Seeing Naruto just stand looking at him confusedly Kisame realized he had neglected to tell Naruto how to do the jutsu. "Ok so here's how you do it, first you have to gather your chakra by focusing on it. Then you have to take it and maneuver it into the water giving you some control over it. Next you have to try to get the water to come to you and on to your arms. Do you follow so far?" said Kisame pausing to make sure Naruto was keeping up, he had a feeling the kid wasn't exactly the sharpest kunai in the pouch. Seeing, to his surprise, a nod from Naruto Kisame grinned before continuing. "Ok now comes the hard part. For the final stage of the jutsu you need to create spin in the water by circulating your chakra through it in circles causing the wheel affect while at the same time compressing it with your chakra. Ok kid you got it?" asked Kisame again expecting Naruto to be confused only to be surprised when he still wasn't. "Well in that case, GET YOUR ASS IN GEAR AND TRAIN YOU ONLY HAVE THREE DAYS TO MASTER THIS!!"

"Aye, Aye nii-san!" said Naruto as he ran over to the river and began practicing.

"Hey kid I'd love to stay and watch but I kinda got a mission and don't have time to watch you personally. But I am staying in a hotel by the main gate so come and get me if you get it down." yelled Kisame over his shoulder as he turned to leave. The last thing he heard before he sped off was the sound of the jutsu going out off control and exploding. 'Hmm, At least the kid seems to be able to control the water pretty well. I wonder what his natural affinity is.' "Don't let me down kid." muttered Kisame so low not even he himself heard it.

------------------------------------------ Roughly six hours later

"Urgghh." grunted Naruto as the jutsu backfired again soaking him, knocking him over and almost crushing his arms in the process. "Damn it, it seemed so simple when nii-san did it but whenever I start to compress the water it backfires and if I try to spin it without compressing it first it losses shape and sprays everywhere!" the three year old yelled angrily. "There's got to be a trick to it all I have to do is find out what that is and I'll be home free." With that and a new determination Naruto jumped up and retuned to his training. "I will never disappoint Kisame-nii-san"  
-

Two days later

It had been two days since he had eaten, slept, or even taken a break. Of course practicing water jutsus made it so you didn't really need a bath but still it felt kind of funny.

"Ohhh." groaned Naruto as he finally sat down clutching his lower stomach. That was another thing that felt funny, the area right below his stomach had been hurting for the last four hours and now the pain had become so intense he had had to stop training. If he had had to compare the pain he was in right now he probably would have said it felt like growing a new organ. "I think…. that I'm gonna hurl!" yelled Naruto as a wave of nausea flowed over him suddenly.

Jumping up and running off in the woods so not to contaminate the river he had become attached to as a sort of second home Naruto suddenly fell to his knees and began to regurgitate…Water?

"Wha…. What the hell." panted Naruto still reeling from the effort of throwing up a bucket full of water. "Where…. Did that…come from."

Suddenly Naruto noticed he no longer felt sick. So checking it off as something he would have to ask his new nii-san later, Naruto once more resumed training deciding he had enough energy left to give it one last try.

'I wonder if it'll work if I compress the water and spin it at the same time. Well no harm in trying right?' thought Naruto as he assumed the jutsus position. Running through the hand seals Naruto suddenly began to get a strange feeling right below his stomach again almost as though something was moving up and.…..

'Oh no!' thought Naruto as he realized that he had no ability to stop himself this time. So little Naruto did the only thing he could think to. He opened his mouth. Suddenly to his great surprise two streams of water shot out of his mouth and began to feed his arms with the water he needed to perform the jutsu. Deciding to go with this development for the time being and determined not to fail Naruto began to compress and spin the water at the same time while calling out the name of his jutsu. "Water Release: Killer Water Wheels!"

As he roared these words the water finally began to take proper shape and spin. Looking triumphantly at his two disks he immediately mimicked Kisame and threw them with all his strength off his arms.

He was quite proud to say the least when they caused a decimated the surrounding forest to a point far beyond those Kisame had fired. In fact he was pretty sure that if anyone was in the forest at that point that they weren't now.

"I did it Kisame……nii-san." he said falling to the ground with a dull thud having spent the last of his chakra I that last attempt. "I can't…. wait to….show you." With those words he blacked out letting sleeps gentle hold embrace him at last.

-

Fourteen and one half hours later.

'I guess the kid didn't make it after all.' thought Kisame sadly looking in the general direction he had had Naruto training in before adding. 'It's to bad, he's living the same childhood I had.'

Just as was turning to leave he just so happened to look over his shoulder one last time and in doing so caught a glimpse of orange moving towards him over a hill. Even though he wouldn't admit it Kisame was overjoyed to see the kid running over the hill towards him.

"Bout time kid I was beginning to wonder if you were going to make it or not!" called Kisame waving to the running child. "So you got the jutsu down or what?" "Yeah, yeah. I would never let you down Kisame-nii-san!" yelled Naruto running up to Kisame and grabbing his leg chibi style yet again.

"Then show it to me." growled Kisame stress marking as he tried to get chibi-Naruto off his leg.

"Aye, aye nii-san!" said Naruto letting go of Kisame and giving him a mock salute before he got into the jutsus position. Flashing through the required hand seals he opened his mouth to allow, much to Kisames surprise, two streams of water to leak out and move onto his arms before yelling out, "Water Release: Killer Water Wheels!"

Kisame, still stunned by the child's show of a ability only one before him had possessed, could only watch as the child performed the jutsu not only with ease but with mastery as well.

"So how's that? Huh, Kisame-nii-san?" asked Naruto turning back to face Kisame as bouncing around giddily.

"That was… That was spectacular." stuttered Kisame before he regained himself and said, "Naruto-kun do you realize what you just did?"

"Uh, I preformed the jutsu you showed me?" said Naruto calming down immediately when he saw the shocked look on Kisames face.

"Exactly," said Kisame almost unable to hide his excitement, "you just performed a mid-level water jutsu with out a water source."

"Uh, yeah I've been doin it since I mastered it like that. What's the big deal anyway?" asked Naruto glaring at the taller man. "Don't think just cause I didn't use a water source means you get off without fulfilling your end of the bargain."

"I wouldn't dream of it at this point Naruto-kun. After all who would give up a apprentice with an ability only possessed by one man before him that man being the Nidaime!" Kisame said excitedly.

"You mean you're gonna train me?!" said Naruto looking at Kisame hopefully.

"I'd be a fool not to!" said Kisame giving Naruto one of his rare smiles. "So come on I will help you pack your stuff!"

"Well you see about that. I kinda don't have anything to pack. I went by my apartment earlier and some one kinda burned it down."

Appalled by this new revelation it took everything Kisame had to stop from going on a killing spree against the bastards in the village. "Well then lets get out of here then I can't stand the smell of bastard any longer." he growled as both man and child turned and walked out of the village into the world. Into the legend of Naruto Hoshigaki.

-  
Hokage Tower

Unbeknownst to the two of them they were both being watched by a single elderly man.

"So it appears that Naruto has found someone to care for him. To bad it had to be another villages nin, think of all the paper work I have to fill out now." sighed the old man sadly before chuckling. "Just make sure you come and visit me before I die, ok Naruto"

-----------------------------------------------

A/N: That was a bit of work. I hope this thing goes over well. But hate or love or in between for the love of god REVIEW PLEASE P.S. Had to edit this for the ages. 


	2. Meeting Kyubi and the first kill

A/N: Since I started this chapter right after the other I'm not sure how it went over yet but as I am a man of boredom I shall start none the less. I wonder what shall be done in this chapter. Perhaps… Violence?  
---------------------------------

Two weeks later. Miles away form Konoha. Border of Grass country.

"Water Release: Thirteen pillars of water!" called out a rough voice that could only belong to one person.

"No fair Kisame-nii-san, you know more jutsus than me!" whined Naruto barely dodging twelve semi-sentient pillars of water only to take the final one to the face. Getting back up bruised and angry but other wise unharmed from the blow Naruto spit out some of the water before yelling at his bemused sensei, "This isn't what I thought you meant by training! When you said training I thought you meant you were going to show me a super cool jutsu, but instead you just start attacking me and making me try to sneak up on you while wearing weights OVER WATER!"

To say the least Naruto was regretting leaving Konoha, even though it was just a bit. Kisame had fooled Naruto into his own personal training routine, or as Naruto called it "Death Routine Alpha." In fact Naruto could still remember the day he had made the mistake of agreeing to train with Kisame.  
Flashback

"Hey Naruto-kun, I got a question for you." said Kisame as they stopped near a river for a break, for some reason Kisame insisted they stay near a river.

"What is it Kisame-nii-san?" said Naruto slowly looking up from his reflection.

"Well since you're my apprentice I figure I have to start teaching you soon so I just wanted to know one thing before I decide how to do it, do you follow the path less followed or do you walk the same road as others?" asked Kisame giving Naruto a very serious look.

"What has that got to do with training?" demanded Naruto happy to hear he was going to be given the opportunity to get stronger soon.

"You'll see soon so just answer the question." said Kisame sternly.

Flinching a bit at his scolding Naruto scrunched up his face in thought before answering . "Well I guess you meet more friends if you travel with everyone else but you probably see cooler stuff, so I have to go with the path less traveled." the young boy said hoping he had given the right answer.

Kisame grinned and stood up before making hand seals and saying, "Good answer Naruto-kun, your training begins now. Water release: Thousand Raindrop bullets.

Needless to say it went down hill for Naruto from there.  
End Flashback.

"You don't have room to complain you said you wanted to travel the path less traveled and so I am training you in a way very few sensei do, by attacking you so you are forced to learn basic battle skills." said Kisame grinning at Naruto as the smaller boy charged at him over the water. That was one thing he had to give the kid, even though they had just started training Naruto had mastered water walking causing Kisame to wonder if he was training a genius as well as the Seconds legacy. "I will teach you jutsus don't worry about that, but they won't exactly be useful if you can't fight." he added before launching thirteen more pillars of water.

"Then teach me how to fight before you start to kill me!" yelled Naruto as he dodged the all thirteen this time only to jump straight into a tree trunk. Getting up in a daze Naruto quickly found himself under assault by one of Kisames water clones. Scrambling out of the range of the clones blows Naruto panted out, "I can't fight you all hand to hand because you haven't shown me any teajutsu styles!"

"Taijutsu Naruto-kun, Taijutsu !" sighed Kisame knowing he was going to have to do this eventually. "Since you really must know I'm not the best person to go to for taijutsu training I just fight freestyle." With this he began rubbing the back of his head grinning sheepishly before saying, "But I could teach you swordplay if you had a sword."

"Oh that's great I'll just go and borrow one form the nearest tree!" yelled Naruto grinning slightly to himself as a his own water clone formed behind Kisame and began to sneak up on him.

"Naruto if you try to distract someone try not to be obvious about it." said Kisame chuckling as he swung Samehada around and crushed the Naruto clone. "I am impressed that you copied my technique though."

"It wasn't that hard." said Naruto grimacing as his clone was crushed. "You use it so much I eventually memorized the hand seals, from there I just experimented until I got lucky."

"That's very interesting Naruto-kun, it takes quite a bit to learn a jutsu from just seeing it." said Kisame beaming. "Just don't let it get to your head."

"I won't Kisame-nii-san." said Naruto barley dodging the Kisame water clone's renewed assault. The clone then simply grabbed Naruto and hurled him into the river.

"Good to hear." said Kisame before dispelling his clone and saying, "Now then Naruto I think it's time for me to tell you why we have been heading into the Grass country."

"I've been wondering about that." said Naruto climbing out of the water and shaking the water off before jogging over to Kisame.

Waiting for Naruto by the camp they had made Kisame began his explanation. "Believe it or not it's to remedy your lack of a sword." Kisame paused a bit to create some water clones to go and catch something for their dinner, more specifically to catch fish.

Kisame loved fish. In fact he loved fish even more than he loved fighting and almost as much as he loved Samehada as Naruto quickly learned. All that he ever ate was apparently fish or the strange fish shaped crackers, Naruto had tried them once and found that they were also fish flavored. After eating nothing but fish for the first week Naruto had begged Kisame to give him something other than fish to eat to which the shark-man had gapped and responded, 'How can you say that?! Fish are like life, you need them to live!' After that Naruto had begun teasing Kisame saying that he had so many fish he had turned into one.

"Like I was saying," said Kisame turning back to Naruto, "the man who made my sword is currently there so we are going to get him to make you a sword! Oh, look the fish are here at last!" Obviously feeling he had given a thorough explanation of his actions Kisame ran over to the clone carrying the fish back to them and snatched one out its hands. "Quick start a fire Naruto, this fish needs to be eaten as soon as possible!"

Grumbling something about obsessive compulsive sensei's Naruto walked over to his bag and pulled out some matches and then walked over to the pile of logs he had set up earlier and began to try and light a fire. Of course Naruto had never used matches before and almost caught himself on fire several times before he had to ask one of the Kisame clones to do it for him. "Hey Kisame." said he a bit put off at not being able to properly start a fire. "You are going to teach me basic survival skills right?"

"Nope." said Kisame simply sitting down next to the fire. "I plan to take care of the main surviving until you're old enough to go to the academy in two years."

"Academy? I think they had one of those in Konoha to I saw kid going in there all the time, though I'm not quite sure what they do in there." said Naruto grabbing one of the fish, skewering it and setting it next to the fire. "I think the old man said he was going to send me there once, but I wasn't paying attention to what he said they were teaching."

"Old man?" said Kisame quizzically mimicking Naruto actions except he grabbed four fish instead of one. "Who's that your caretaker or something?"

"No, I don't really know what he did but he seemed really important and always saved me from the villagers, plus he had a really awesome hat!" said Naruto adding a huge grin at the last part. "I really miss him."

"Well who knows maybe you'll see him again someday." said Kisame comfortingly. "But back on the subject of the academy it's the place where ninja in training go to learn the basics. I'm going to be spending all our free time training you in the more advanced skills so you'll have an edge when you start there. By the way since we're on the subject of training skills tomorrow I'm going to teach you how to use chakra to increase power in body parts, so make sure you get all the rest you need."

After Kisame finished speaking they both ate their meals in silence as they usually did. Afterwards Naruto began to run upstream turning back when Kisame called to him.

"Hey where are you going?" Kisame called after his orange clad apprentice. 'The orange goes as soon as we reach Kusagakure.' he decided.

"No where Kisame-nii-san." said Naruto pausing before continuing to run off. "I just need to clear my head a bit." he called over his shoulder.

"Just don't go to far!" called Kisame wondering if he had said something wrong.

-

"I don't get it." muttered Naruto to himself as he walked along the river bank. 'I should be happy to have left Konoha, but when ever I think about it the old man pops into my head. Maybe I'm just a bit homesick. After all like Kisame-nii-san said maybe I'll see him again one day.' Feeling a bit better with his conclusion Naruto began to turn to walk back to the camp only to yelp and jump into the river as a kunai whizzed past his face.

"Aw, look what we've got us here." came a feminine voice from the trees.

"A lil boy all by himself wanderin bout. Tha just dun seem safe, eh sis." came another voice this one obviously belonging to a male.

"Right, you are bro. I think e needs to be taught a lesson." replied the other voice giggling a little.

"Alright but one at a time ya dun know if thers sumun else with im." said the rough voice. "I'll go first!" As that was said a huge man in a torn brown vest and pants wearing a forehead protector with what Naruto recognized from on of Kisames lectures as a Waterfall symbol with a slash through it jumped out of the trees at him while brandishing a massive axe.

"Shit!" yelled Naruto as he dodged the strike only to be thrown back as the ground exploded from the force of the blow. Getting back up he was about to yell for Kisame when the man punched him in his chest throwing him into a nearby rock.

"Ey Roga dun be damgin im to much ya ne're know what we could get for im on tha slve market!" called the feminine voice as the man, Roga, as he threw his axe at Naruto who barley managed to dodge.

'Damn I'm gonna be annihilated at this rate!' thought Naruto as he dodged blow after blow form the man. 'I gotta take the offensive!' On that thought Naruto quickly began forming hand seals and called out, "Water Release: Killer Water Wheels!" As he said this twin streams of water shot out of his mouth and went to his arms to form his attack. Launching the twin disks Naruto was horrified when Roga blocked one with his axe. Unfortunately for he had not been able to block the other disk and it cut off his arm.

It took a few seconds for what had just happened to register in Roga's mind and as it did he suddenly let out a cry of rage and pain. "YA LIL BASTARD, YA CUT OFF ME ARM I'M GONNA KILL YA!!!"

"Shit!" yelled Naruto as Roga dropped his axe and charged him again. He tried to dodge the mans blows but was unsuccessful for the most part. Suddenly Roga grabbed Naruto by the throat and snarled, "Ya may a takin me arm but I'll be takin yer life." As he began to choke Naruto his sister dropped out of the trees.

"Roga," said she, "make this quick, if he had sumun with him tha racket ya made will be attracting them soon."

"Aye." growled Roga as he tightened his grip on Narutos neck.

'I…I can't believe it I'm going to die.' were the thoughts of Naruto before darkness consumed him.

-  
Narutos mind Naruto awoke to find himself in a sewer like complex with pipes running all over the place. As he stumbled up He could only think of one place he could be. "Hell, I've died and gone to hell." he muttered looking around.

"Hardly." boomed a voice from down the hall. "Hell is so much more… enjoyable." the voice said almost sadly.

"WHO"S THERE!" yelled Naruto looking around wildly.

"Why don't you come here and find out?" growled the voice. "And be quick about it or you'll die for real."

"First tell me who you are." yelled Naruto in a panic.

"I'LL TELL YOU WHEN YOU GET IN HERE! SO HURRY THE HELL UP BEFORE YOU DIE YOU LITTLE SHIT!" roared the voice angrily causing the walls to shudder.

"Ok, ok." whimpered Naruto before he began walking tentatively down the hallway.

Eventually after what felt like hours of walking Naruto came out of the tunnels and into a large room. Besides the pipes the room didn't have many defining features well at least other than the giant cage. Naruto deciding that that was as good a place as any to start searching for the person who had called him approached it slowly.

As soon as he got close enough Naruto felt a feeling of dread sweep over him causing him to fall to his knees. Looking up slowly and shakily upwards Naruto noticed two things. The first and least noticeable of them being the only thing holding the cage closed was a small slip of paper with seal written on it. The thing that caught his attention the most however was the fox trapped in the cage. But a simple fox it was not this fox was the size of a small mountain and had nine tails. Only one thing went through Narutos mind at that moment.

"Kyubi!" snarled Naruto. He would recognize the demon anywhere even though he had never met him. This was him the being who the old man said killed his parents. The one everyone said was dead.

"The one and only." said the fox a little to placidly for Narutos comfort. "Now then I don't have much time so I will get right to the point. As you can probably tell outside you are dying. Now there is only one way to save yourself and that is using my chakra."

"Wait. Are you saying you'd just save me by giving me your chakra out of the kindness of your heart? I tend to doubt that." said Naruto glaring at the demon.

"Well actually as it is I would love nothing more than to watch you die horribly, unfortunately if you die I die and that is something I would very much like to avoid." said the demon standing up and stretching.

"Wait, why would you die if I die?" asked Naruto suspiciously.

"You my friend are a dumb ass for to have not figured it out yet." said the Kyubi almost gleefully. "You child are the scapegoat of that pathetic anthill you called home."

"I…I don't understand." said Naruto shakily backing up a bit.

"Let me spell it out for you then." said Kyubi slowly approaching the cage gate. "The reason everyone hates you is because you are the little sacrifice that the Fourth needed to complete his jutsu. You child are the one I was sealed inside that day so many years ago."

"No…NO you're lying!" whimpered Naruto.

"Oh but you see I cannot lie, it is part of my nature." said Kyubi pressing its face against the gate and grinning like a maniac. "But enough on that now I can torture you mentally later, for now we have to save your pitiful life." As the fox said these words red chakra began to leak out of the cage and surround Naruto who began to scream as it consumed him. "Now then go and kill them won't you." said Kyubi laughing maniacally as Naruto was thrown from his mind.

-

"Ey Roga what's takin ya so long?" said the female ninja as she watched Roga continue to choke the boy.

"I dun know e keeps reinflatin is throat sumow. Gime ma axe I'll end tha lil buggers life right now." said Roga dropping Naruto on the ground.

"Ey bro what's with im e's actin all freaky!" said the female ninja causing Roga to turn around just in time to take the full force of Narutos blow in the stomach causing him to crumble to his knees.

"I…I'm going to kill you." Naruto muttered dazed by the Kyubis chakra. "DIE!" he roared as he grabbed Rogas nearby axe off the ground and cut Rogas remaining arm off.

"Bro!!! Guk!" said the female ninja as she ran forward only to be cleaved in half at the torso.

"Naruto, if you kill him do us both a favor and spare his head. We'll need it to collect the bounty with." said Kisame grabbing the females head and separating it from the neck with one clean stroke.

"Aye nii-san." muttered coming out of his daze a bit upon hearing Kisames voice.

"NO! WAIT DON'T KILL ME!" begged Roga trying to crawl away.

"Why not?" asked Naruto staring at the man grimly. "All my life people have tried to kill me and I think I need to fight back. So I ask you again, why should I spare you?"

"I…I ave money!" said Naruto looking around wildly for a place to escape to.

"We can take that off his dead body." called Kisame from where he was sitting on a rock.

"A… A scroll then! Me an sis stole it en we left Waterfall!" cried Roga his face becoming hopeless as he found that there was no escape.

"And why can't we take that when you're dead?" asked Naruto wondering how it felt to kill someone. 'I bet it feels weird the first time, after that who knows?'

"We id it!" said Roga taking his chance. "Am you'll nere find it if ya kill me."

"Very well." said Naruto lowering the axe. "Tell us where it is."

"El if ya go up river a bit ya'll find our camp. From there it's jus a few miles east in a cave." said Roga nervously. "So at's it right? I can leave?"

"No." said Naruto raising the axe above his head. "You threw your bargaining chip and forgot to secure a route to safety now you will pay with your life." The axe came down.

'That wasn't so bad.' thought Naruto as he ran off towards the place Roga had mentioned leaving Kisame to deal with the bodies. 'I wonder if I should tell Kisame-nii-san about Kyubi-teme?'

"Hey Naruto-kun." shouted Kisame. "When you get back we need to have a talk about your 'condition'." With that he turned back to disposing of the bodies.

'Guess I don't have a choice.' thought Naruto grinning slightly. Somehow he wasn't worried about it, he knew his nii-san wouldn't mind.

-

Konoha.

"What do you mean he left!" yelled an infuriated silver headed Anbu at the Hokage.

"Exactly what it sounded like I meant." said the Hokage glaring at the Anbu.

"Well we need to go get him back!" yelled the Anbu.

"We shall do no such thing Kakashi." said the Hokage smiling a bit. "I'd hate to take him away from his new family."

"New family! What the hell are you talking about?" yelled Kakashi angrily!

"I am simply saying that here in Konoha he was constantly under assault both mental and physical from the villagers and always would have been. Apparently when I was gone the villagers attacked Naruto and then a foreign ninja saved him. Naruto then left with him three days later." said the Hokage shuffling some papers on his desk.

"Hokage-sama, how could you just let him walk off with a foreign nin? What if they use him against us?" yelled Kakashi furious that the Hokage had just let his senseis legacy walk out of Konoha.

"I doubt that he will." said the Hokage looking at Kakashi. "In fact the one who took him is none other than Hoshigaki Kisame."

"HOSHIGAKI KISAME!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU DID NOT SEND NARUTO OFF WITH A S CLASS MISSING NIN!!!" yelled breaking into a panic. "I'LL BE SUPRISED IF HE DOESN'T USE NARUTO TO ATTACK US!!!"

"Calm down Kakashi, I don't know if you've heard yet but Kisames status as a missing nin is now null." said the Hokage a small glint in his eye.

"Nulled? How?" asked Kakashi.

"Recently, power has been usurped from the former Mizukage by his student. Also as it turns out most of the revolts that took place in Mist lately were formed by the new Mizukage in an attempt to wrest control from the former. One of the revolts orchestrated by the new Mizukage was one led by none other than Kisame." said the Hokage giving a small chuckle before continuing. "Another thing about this new Mizukage, he is much more placid than his predecessors."

"How so?" asked Kakashi still not keen on the idea of sending his senseis legacy to another village.

"Well for one thing he has changed the Mist genin graduation exams to something much less, deadly. Also he has sent peace treaties to all nations, in fact we just got ours today if you'd like to see it." said the Hokage pulling out a scroll and holding it out for Kakashi to take.

"It's all right." said Kakashi pushing the scroll back to the Hokage. "But what if his mother wakes up from her coma?"

"Well then we'd all be in deep trouble wouldn't we? Said the Hokage chuckling before turning grim. "But the doctors all say that she will never.." The Hokage never finished his sentence as suddenly a chunnin burst through the door and yelled the one thing that the Hokage did not want to hear.

"She's awake! Uzamaki Shirane is awake!"

Grinning underneath his mask Kakashi turned back to the paling kage and said. "You were saying Hokage-sama?"

-

A/N: Ok I probably wont update for a long time after this cause my computer has a virus in fact I probably wont even be able to use the computer. Also to clarify I am going to be making some pretty major changes to the Naruto universe as far as some character history goes it won't change the very way you look at it but lets just say that some people's motives are changing. 


	3. Arrival in Kusagakure

A/n: Damn! That was ridiculous. Sorry if it took a long time to update but those dingbats who tried to get the virus off my computer fried all the stuff that was on there and that includes the thing I use to get on the internet and this chapter! So any I'm probably going to slow down from here on out because I really don't want to paint myself in a corner, make the story suck nor run dry of ideas half way through. Also to all the reviews I couldn't get around to answering I really appreciate the kind words and the advice and unfortunately most of the questions asked cannot be answered without giving away the story.

-

Gates of Kusagakure 2 weeks later.

"Hey Kisame-nii-san!" yelled Naruto needlessly considering the shark man was only about two feet away. "Why exactly are we here again?"

"Well we are here for several reasons." said Kisame grinning, "But it's mainly because I refuse to be seen training a orange blob any longer."

"Hey take that back you bastard!" said Naruto launching himself at Kisame only to have a hard meeting with mother earth when Kisame punched him into the ground.

"Language Naruto, Language." chided Kisame grinning like the partially sadistic madman he was. He was actually pretty glad that his apprentice had an ever regenerating demon in him, it let him increase his training and let off stress at the same time. It was pretty funny though, the kid himself had found out about Kyubi after his teacher, who had noticed the first time they met. He could still remember the conversation about it two weeks ago.

-

Flash back!

"So then Naruto is there some terrible dark secret you'd like to share with me?" asked Kisame sitting by the fire when Naruto returned scroll less. Of course he knew full well what it was but still he wanted to see how much faith Naruto had in him. "But before you share the sure to be epic news I have to ask, why don't you have the scroll?"

"Because the bastard lied." grumbled Naruto angrily sitting down opposite of Kisame.

"Well it is to be expected." said Kisame nodding thoughtfully. "They were only Genin, and the likely hood of Genin successfully stealing a hidden villages scrolls are almost nil unless the guards really suck at their job."

"Still," said Naruto hanging his head a bit, "there is something I have to tell you."

"Oh and what's that?" asked Kisame grinning.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise not to call me a freak or try to kill me." said Naruto still staring at the ground.

"I promise." said Kisame thinking, 'How does he figure I can call him a freak when I look like this?'

"Well the thing is Kisame-nii-san, I… I'm the container for the Kyubi." said Naruto shrinking back a bit.

"Really now?" said Kisame his grin getting even wider. "If it makes you feel any better I already knew."

"WHAT?" yelled Naruto jumping up and staring wide eyed at Kisame. "HOW?"

"Well considering you are always leaking it, it's hard not to notice." said Kisame grinning wider than usual.

End Flash Back.

-

"Hey why do you keep doing that?" whined Naruto not moving as Kyubis chakra healed his bones for the eighth time in the last two weeks while a lump formed on his on his head.

"Because when I travel to long without fighting someone near my own level I get bored and in turn I get stressed." said Kisame frowning. "But no worries right? I mean it's not like you stay injured."

"It still hurts!" yelled Naruto before deciding to change the subject. "What exactly do you think I should be wearing? A massive overcoat like you?"

"No, you probably couldn't lift this baby." said Kisame. "You can wear anything for all I care, but it should be in a color that doesn't yell 'kill me' to the world."

"How exactly does this say 'kill me'?" asked Naruto gesturing to himself.

"Let me answer that question with a question." said Kisame. "Is it wise for a master of stealth to wear orange?"

"Don't answer a question with a question!" yelled Naruto waving his hands around angrily.

"While you ponder that I am going to ask the nice gate guard if we can go inside!" laughed Kisame walking over to the guard who had been watching the seen with strange fascination and handing him some papers.

"Baka, I'll wear whatever I damn well feel like." grumbled Naruto before he walked over to were his nii-san had left their belongings and sitting down.

-

"Kisame Hoshigaki?" said the guard looking at Kisame quizzically. "I would have thought you'd have returned to your village by now, but according to your papers you haven't."

"It doesn't matter I should have the status of traveling nin." said Kisame turning to Naruto before turning back to the guard and saying, "Uh, there's a small problem."

"And what would that be?" Asked the guard in a tone that spoke annoyance.

"Well my traveling compatriot doesn't appear to have any papers." saying this Kisame grinned nervously hopping to avoid having to beat up any ANBU.

"Really?" said the guard leaning over to stare at Naruto. "Well that is a problem, you'll have to hold on while I call my superiors." As he said that he began to reach for a button before being stopped by Kisame.

"Hey, hey don't bother them with that." said Kisame nervously. 'Shit, I thought I might be able to slip into a smaller village without any papers but I guess I was wrong.' he thought before being struck with an idea. 'Just hope this works.'

"It's their job so I don't think they'll be to bothered." said the guard raising a eyebrow at Kisame's reluctance to have the boy checked.

"Umm. Actually I was just thinking of someone who could clear him!" said Kisame gulping a bit hoping desperately that his plan worked. "Does Sariya still live in this village?"

At the mention of Sariya the guard raised an eyebrow before saying, "Of course she does, but how may I ask do you know her?"

"We used to be on the same joint squad back when Mist and Grass were allies." said Kisame still sweating and hoping Sariya would help them.

"Really now? Ain't you lucky." said the guard before hitting a button on the below a speaker on the wall beside him and speaking a few words into it. "Good news." he said turning back to Kisame. "The Kusakage will be with you in a few minutes."

"Ku… KUSAKAGE!" yelled Kisame stumbling backwards in surprise. 'Oh shit, I hope she isn't still mad at me!'

-

Ten minutes later.

"Nii-san!" called Naruto feebly, "I'm bored!"

"Not the time Naruto-kun!" snapped Kisame causing Naruto to stick his tongue out at him. 'If she is still mad at me we're totally screwed.' thought Kisame. 'You know maybe now would be a good time to…'

Before the sweating shark man could do anything a small explosion rocked the area generating several different reactions in all of the spectators.

"Shit!" yelled Kisame as he began running.

"Whoa cool!" yelled Naruto glad his perpetual boredom was over.

"The Kusakage has arrived." said the guard casually.

-

A/N: Ok so maybe that chapters length was pitiful but I seriously thought that I ended it in the right place (the next one should be longer). Anyway all I can think of to say right no is happy whatever Holiday you may be celebrating and if you aren't celebrating a holiday then Hello! Also I'm kind of thinking of starting a new story and writing both so if you think I should do that tell me please. Review please. 


	4. Teary Reunions

A/N: Ok I'm back! Before anything I would like to thank Abigfoot37 for informing me that Kisame has the same ability as Naruto and the Nidaime. Also private things have come up causing my writing to slow so it took longer than expected to update and is smaller than I'd like.

-

"KISAME!!!" yelled a effeminate voice from the small crater in which a speeding object had crashed moments before. Shortly afterwards a tall red haired lady with dark tan skin and hazel eyes which were currently possessed of a mad fury burst from the smoke and began to charge after the retreating shark man.

"SHIT!" yelled Kisame speeding up considerably.

"Hey, Kisame-nii-san where are you going?!" yelled Naruto running after his adoptive brother after noticing he was fleeing the scene. "Why are we running away so fast?"

"Hey Naruto." Kisame called not slowing down a bit. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

"What's that?" called Naruto looking over his shoulder at the woman that was chasing them.

"Something to avoid." said Kisame beginning to sweat when their pursuer picked up speed and began to close in on them. "Unless you want to end up doing this again."

Several minutes later. 

"Kisame-nii-san." said Naruto staring at his surrogate brother sadly. "I want you to know you are the best person I have ever met."

"Shut up and keep running Naruto." said the exhausted man. Looking behind him he spotted their pursuer, right as she grabbed them. "Ehehe. Um, hi there Sariya long time no see."

"Indeed it has been a long time." said Sariya glaring holes into Kisame. "Almost long enough to make me forget to do this!" she yelled before delivering a earth shattering kick into Kisames groin.

"Too bad." squealed Kisame as he slumped to the ground.

"Now then." started the young woman dropping Kisame and looking at Naruto amusedly. "What business do you have in the village of Kusagakure?"

"Sh… shopping." said Naruto nervously eyeing his fallen surrogate brother.

"For clothes and a sword I presume?" she chuckled looking the boy up and down.

"WOW!" gasped Naruto in amazement instantly forgetting to be afraid and concerned for Kisame. "How did you guess?"

"It wasn't that hard." she said raising an eyebrow.

"What do you mean?" asked Naruto eagerly.

"Easy." said the Kusakage with a grin that revealed teeth white enough to put Kisame's to shame. "First of all if Kisame is training you," she stopped for a second to kick Kisame in the groin again, "He obviously will want to train you in KenFjutsu which would be difficult if you didn't have a sword. Secondly, she paused a moment to look at his attire for a moment grimacing, "no self respecting shinobi would be caught dead wearing a bright orange anything"  
"What do you mean?" asked Naruto.

"Didn't Kisame," she stopped again to kick Kisame in the groin again as he began to regain his focus, "teach you anything about being a shinobi?"

"You bet he did!" said Naruto striking a thumbs up pose in the air he had seen a person do in the street once.

Konoha

Somewhere in Konoha a strange man froze in the middle of the street before jumping in the air yelling about "flames of youth being ignited" earning him even more stares than he had already been getting.

Back in the Grass Country

"Never do that again in front of me." said the Kusakage horrified at what the boy had just done.

"Why not" asked Naruto falling from his pose.

"Just don't." yelled Sariya

"Fine then." said Naruto pouting. "But I still think its cool."

"N-N-Naruto….help…me." gasped Kisame reaching out for the boy, frankly It looked pitiful.

"Oh shut up you!" yelled Sariya letting go of Naruto and trying to kick Kisame in the groin again. Try is the key word. As she reared her foot back for the mighty blow she was surprised when suddenly she felt someone come up and pull her other leg out from under her.

"I won't let you hit Kisame-nii-san again!" yelled Naruto.

'Does this kid really think he can stop a kage?' thought Sariya grinning as suddenly she flipped in the air and landed behind Naruto. "To bad kid but you can't beat me."

"He does have spunk though, eh Sariya-chan." said a man appearing in a puff of yellow.

"Joyeuse-dono!" said Sariya turning to stare wide eyed at the burly new comer. "What are you doing here and how did you find us so quickly?"

"Where are you manners." said Joyeuse ignoring the Kusakage's questions (much to her annoyance). "You forgot you guests."

"Wha- OUCH!!" yelled Sariya as a pain rushed up her body from her ankle. "What the hell." she said lifting up her leg to inspect the source of her pain only to find Naruto hanging on to it with his teeth.

"Looks like someone takes being an ankle-biter seriously." laughed Joyeuse as Sariya began to try and shake the small child off.

"While you deal with that I must revive my student from his stupor so that I may exchange words with him." said Joyeuse walking over to the still dazed shark while forming some hand seals. "Wake up you brat! Water Release: Frozen mind Jutsu!" As soon as he said this Kisame suddenly howled in pain and jumped up holding his head. "Glad to see you could joi….HOLY #$!" Looking down as calmly as he could in his pain he was not surprised to see a blob of yellow and orange latched to his ankle. 'Just like Kisame.' he thought grinning like his student was known to. 'Good, I might have some fun with him.'

Konoha

The Third Hokage wasn't scared. Hokages didn't get scared. So what if in three hours he was going to have to tell one of the most powerful nin Konoha had ever known that he had let a formerly S-class missing nin walk out the door with her child. So what if he had to tell her that the village he was likely taking the child to was known for being insanely brutal and that her child would likely be killed by his class mates. He was the Hokage for Kami's sake!

He was smart enough to be absolutely terrified.

"I need to leave." he finally decided. "I think the council telling her will soften the blow." he muttered to himself before thinking, 'Then she'll kill them, hunt me down and proceed castrate me.'

Suddenly he heard a huge racket outside his door. Someone appeared to be demanding that they be allowed to see him another someone seemed to be demanding they stop where they were and another someone seemed to be yelling in pain.

Suddenly the door was ripped of it's hinges and one of his ANBU was thrown out the window opposite of him.

"Oh Sarutobi-kuuunnn." someone said in a sing-song voice as suddenly the noise outside stopped and a deathly silence ensued.

Deathly, how ironic.

-

I know it's to short for the time it took but I was dealing with stuff like I said. And I found WoW. I also didn't really like this chapter so I hope it goes better next chapter. Anyway I may bring in another character from another anime/manga because he fit's the description for what I am looking for in another character. And the verdict is…. Going to be released next chapter. 


	5. Enter the cyclops

A/N: I have naught to say other than I was lying about telling you who the character I am taking was. Also I don't own Naruto or Bleach I do however own all the original characters, I just own the whole of existence.

Kusakages office

'Things are not looking good.' thought Kisame, his eyes darting around the room he was in nervously.

And Kisame was right things were, indeed, very bad. Not only was he chained to a chair in the same room as two people who were, in all likelihood, out for his blood but his adopted brother slash apprentice had been chained to the ceiling to prevent further injury to the two peoples ankles.

"He reminds me of you when you were young." said Joyeuse finally. "Always biting people."

"At least his teeth ain't as sharp right?" said Kisame trying to lighten the mood.

"Shut your mouth." growled Sariya fiercely causing Kisame to laugh a bit.

"Are you really that mad at me?" said the shark man grinning happily. "I mean it wasn't that bad."

"LEAVING ME HANGING IN A TREE WHILE YOU ESCAPED MIST WASN'T THAT BAD?" the Kusakage roared tearing up a bit. "I wanted to go with you." she added in a whisper.

"You two can discuss your past later for now we must attend to business." said Joyeuse reaching up and undoing the chains binding Naruto to the ceiling.

"No! Hey! Wait!" yelled Naruto as he realized what was going to happen once the chains where undone.

"What?" said Joyeuse undoing the last binding causing Naruto to drop to the floor head first. "Oh now I see." he said turning to Kisame. "You'd think being your student he would land on his feet."

"Well I've only had him for a few weeks and in my opinion he has made fantastic progress." said Kisame indignantly.

"We'll have to see later, won't we?" said Sariya looking at the child nursing the bump on his head with a sad, almost longing, grin. "But for now could you leave for a bit Naruto-kun?"

"No way!" yelled Naruto jumping up and pointing a finger at her, "You wont get Kisame-nii-san! I won't let you!"

"Naruto-kun." said Kisame grimly. "Why don't you go look around town for a bit while I talk to these two?"

"But nii-san!" started Naruto only to be halted by Kisame holding up his hand for silence.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun," said Kisame grinning at him, "if they try anything I'll just beat them up and we'll leave."

"Alright." said Naruto brightening up instantly and running to the door. "I'm going to go look around town now bye nii-san!"

"He's so cute." squealed Sariya as soon as he left.

"Indeed." said Joyeuse grinning. "But as always duty calls." he said turning to Kisame frowning, "And I think its time you told us what you've been doing since you left the Mist."

Kusagakure

"Wow!" said Naruto running about in excitement. "I've never see so many plants!"

"That's the reason we're known as the hidden grass village." said a lady who had stopped to watch the boys antics.

Upon hearing another persons voice behind him Naruto froze preparing from the incoming blow.

Seeing him stiffen up the woman began to wonder if she had said something wrong. "Are you alright?" she asked walking closer to him.

"No! I didn't do anything, please don't hit me." whimpered Naruto falling into the fetal position.

"Hit you?" said the woman a bit stunned. "Why would I hit you?"

Naruto just whimpered a bit and muttered something as he curled up into a tighter ball.

"What was that?" said the woman leaning closer not caring anymore that she was now surrounded by a crowd of curious onlookers.  
--

"Hey Kenny what's going on over there?" said a short pink haired girl to the man whose shoulder she was riding on.

"Eh? Where?" said Kenny stopping what he was doing and listening to the girl on his shoulder.

"Over there!" said the pink haired girl jumping off his shoulder and running over to a crowd of people. "Hurry up Kenny I bet it's a fight."

"A fight eh? Well then I guess I should go join in!" said Kenny laughing manically and charging into the crowd.  
-

"Hey you bitch why did you have to go and make the poor kid cry?" yelled one of the onlookers.

"Yeah people like you shouldn't be allowed to exist!" yelled another.

"Leave the poor child alone!" yelled one more person.

"I didn't do anything!" the woman said waving here arms defensively . "I just said a few things to him and hey started whimpering and got into the fetal position!"

'God no, not again I thought people were going to be nice to me in other villages. Instead they just get in crowds to kill me here to!' thought Naruto thinking that this was just another mob that wanted to kill him.

"Hey what's up with this there ain't any fight here!" roared a large scary man with spiky black hair wearing an eye patch over his right eye. "What the hells wrong with you bastards formin a group like this and not getting a good fight goin!"

The villagers in the group were surprised by this mans sudden appearance and words, some of the ones closest to him jumped back in fear.  
Finally one of the men in the crowd found the courage to speak up. "W-well you see sir this lady was messing with that child there." He paused and pointed at Naruto. "And we wanted to help the poor child."

"Lotta good that's doing him." said the giant grinning wildly. "I mean listen to him whimpering about not wanting a mob to kill him."

"M-mob?" stammered the woman beside Naruto taking a step back in surprise. "We're no mob!"

"That's not what he thinks." said a little girl who had suddenly had suddenly shown up beside Naruto and was poking him with a stick. "Hey Kenny he seems really wimpy for a boy."

"Yeah, I mean any good man would be itching to fight this many people at once!" exclaimed Kenny walking over to the two children to examine the boy. As he got closer his eye widened in surprise and his grin widened even more "Hmm. I think we'll take him with us Yachiru."

"But why should we?" asked Yachiru jumping up onto Kenny's shoulder. "He's so weak!"

"Maybe he is, maybe he isn't." said Kenny lifting Naruto up onto his other shoulder and walking out of the crowd. Only Kenny noticed when Naruto seemed to loosen up a bit. 'Hmm, I wonder what's up with that.' he thought frowning a bit.

Suddenly one of the men from the men called out after them, "Hey how do we know we can let you take that kid. We don't even know who the hell you are!"

Turning around Kenny gave the most maniacal the people in the crowd had ever seen. "The name's Kenpachi Zaraki also known as the Cyclops of the Hidden Mist!"

Konoha

"Oh my head." groaned the Third Hokage sitting up and immediately remembering the situation he was in. "Crap I have to get out of here before Shirane gets me."

"To late old man." came a voice that to most would sound angelic, but to Sarutobi like the devil himself (herself in this case) had come to take him to the afterlife. "I'd like you to know that the only reason you're alive is the fact that I need you to tell me what happened to my son and why in the hell HE ISN'T IN THE VILLAGE!!" said Shirane ending in the fearsome voice that the Third suspected would have made Satan pass out in fear.

"Uh.. Well you see Shirane, we didn't think you were going to wake up so." started Sarutobi.

"SO YOU SENT HIM OFF WITH A GOD DAMN S-CLASS CRIMINAL!" finished Shirane angrily.

"Well he's not a criminal anymore." the Third Hokage chuckled nervously.

"OH YES WELL EXUSE ME! AN S-CLASS KILLER!" yelled Shirane into the elderly mans ear. After a few seconds her features softened a bit and she quietly asked the question Sarutobi had been dreading. "Does he know he has a family here?"

Sighing Sarutobi shook his head. "No. Arashi said that it'd be to dangerous for him."

"Any particular reason he was trusting enough to leave town with a complete stranger, especially one like Kisame?" asked the heartbroken mother hanging her head.

"That boy… has never been truly cared for." admitted the Third slumping down. "I wish I could have done it myself but…"

"Don't worry I understand." said Shirane as tears dripped down her cheeks. "I also understand that he was persecuted instead of getting the thanks he deserved."

"The way I understand it Naruto is better off in Kisame's hands." said the Hokage trying to cheer the broken woman in front of him up. "From what I understand he inherited a very interesting ability."

"And what's that?" asked Shirane, though Sarutobi could tell she didn't care about her son's abilities. She cared for what most mothers care for, her son.

"Well he seems to have inherited the Nidaime's ability!" exclaimed Sarutobi. 

"Isn't that ni.. WHAT!!" yelled Shirane her misery put aside for the moment.

"Like I said." said Sarutobi happily. "He has inherited the ability to use water jutsu with out a water source!"

"A…And the council still let him leave?" asked Shirane stunned that the bloodline loving bastards in the council hadn't immediately tried to start a clan using the boy.

"Didn't tell them." said the Third smirking. "They didn't deserve to keep that boy."

"Well I guess you're right then, maybe he is better off with an insane swords master." said Shirane happy that her son had avoided a fate few would want. "The only thing I don't get is how in the world he's related to the Nidaime.

"Well that's the thing." said Sarutobi holding up a finger and grinning. "You aren't related to the Second. You're related to Kisame."

At that moment every person in Konoha was crippled by hearing someone yell. "WHAT?!"

Kusagakure

"Did you hear that Yachiru?" asked Kenpachi turning to the young girl on his shoulder.

"What do you mean Kenny?" asked the pink haired girl as she continued to poke the unconscious boy next to her. "Hey what are we gonna do with him Kenny?"

"Well I hadn't really thought of that yet." said Kenpachi sheepishly. " I suppose since we need to see the Kusakage to deliver our message anyway we can ask her what's wrong with the kid."

"Hey look he's waking up." squealed Yachiru dropping the stick she had been using to poke the boy with and jumping over to Kenpachi's other shoulder.

"Is that you old man?" muttered Naruto looking up at the sky sadly. "Thanks for saving me again."

"I'm not old damnit!" yelled Kenpachi dropping Naruto and almost causing Yachiru to fall off. I'm only twenty four!"

"Wahh! Stop Kenny you dropped him!" yelled Yachiru jumping off Kenpachi's shoulder and running over to the dazed boy. "Hey are you still alive?" she asked producing another stick and poking Naruto with it. Getting no response she started jumping up and down on the boys stomach while yelling random ways to tell someone to wake up.

Suddenly Naruto reached up one hand and motioned for the small girl to come closer. As Yachiru eagerly leaned in she could just barley hear the blond whisper, "Quickly, I need Ramen."

-

A/N: I think that one went pretty darn well. Anyway so yeah I decided that Kenpachi Zaraki was the perfect character to include as one of the seven swords men of the mist and if you disagree then to bad it's my stinkin story! Also a few more Bleach characters will be appearing but not enough or in the right way to make it a true crossover. Also I plan to wrap things up in Kusagakure in the next chapter if I can or at least in the next two chapters then it's off to train and prepare to be a real ninja. Also pairings come later when I have set all things up! 


	6. Dokubibu

A/n: Ok so I am skipping putting in Kisame's past for now but fear not I will put it in at a later date. To inform everyone Naruto is getting a sword with special powers and I plan to have him get it in this chapter. As I have been told many times I do not in fact have a beachside manor so I guess I don't own Naruto or Bleach either.

Kusakage's office

"So that's what you've been doing all these years." said Joyeuse frowning. "From what you're telling me we will have to take extra precautions to make sure our Jinchuriki is kept safe from this cult."

"A squadron of Anbu is already on it." said Sariya passively before once again frowning. "Now that we know what you've been doing in your off time we have more present matters to discuss."

"And what's that?" asked Kisame grinning as Sariya's face turned red at his feigned ignorance.

"You know damn well what it is!" she yelled lunging at him only to have Joyeuse grabbing her out of the air.

"I think," said Joyeuse in a aggravated tone, "that you should tell us why we shouldn't kill you to honor our alliance with the Mizu."

"There isn't any reason Joyeuse-sensei." said Kisame frowning. "I just thought that you might overlook this one."

"If that's it then I am afraid that we will have to look after our people before we honor our relationships ." said the Kusakage any emotion gone from her voice. "Kisame Hoshigaki you are now under arrest for treason against Mizugakure." As she said this ten Anbu burst in through the window and surrounded Kisame.

"I see. If that's how it is then I guess I'll have to fight then Kusakage-sama." said Kisame standing up and unwrapping Samehada. "Be prepared I'm not like I used to be."

"I learned that the day you left." said the Kusakage pulling a three part staff out from under the table.

"I TOLD YOU, YOU CAN ASK THE KUSAKAGE FOR RAMEN WHEN I DROP YOU OFF DAMNIT!" yelled an aggravated voice from the other side of the door startling all of the people in the room.

'An argument about ramen. Don't tell me he's back already.' thought Kisame knowing he would never escape if he had to cover Naruto as well. 'But that other voice seems familiar to.'

"WELL IF WE'RE GOING TO THE KUSAKAGE I MIGHT AS WELL ASK MY NII-SAN IF I CAN GET SOME YOU ONE-EYED FREAK!" yelled another voice.

'One-eyed freak… Oh god don't tell me it's him.' thought Kisame groaning.

Suddenly the door burst open to reveal a very angry Kenpachi, a very happy Yachiru and a very hungry Naruto. "What the hell?" said Kenpachi looking at all the people scattered around the room before his eyes finally fell on Kisame. "Kisame you bastard you started a fight and didn't invite me!"

"Kenpachi-san I am glad you're here." said the Kusakage regaining her composure. "We have captured Hoshigaki Kisame an S-class criminal in Mizugakure and were just about to kill him as per request from your village"  
"Execute him? Why the hell would you do that?" asked Kenpachi drawing his sword, which Naruto noted had a worn and rather blunted edge, before he continued. "Didn't you get our message?"

"Ken-chan, don't be silly." said Yachiru drawing her own sword which was basically a pink katana. "We're the ones who need to deliver the message."

"Oh." said Kenpachi his grin fading into a sad frown. "Then I guess we don't get to fight."

"What the hell are you doing here?!" yelled Joyeuse his patience wearing thinner every second he had to deal with these new arrivals.

"We're here to tell you about the change in Mizu's leadership." said Kenpachi looking at Kisame out of the corner of his eye before continuing. "The tyrannical reign of the Sandaime Mizukage has ended and Hoshigaki Dagon has taken his place as the Yondaime Mizukage. As a result all shinobi placed under missing-nin status as a result of his efforts to remove the former Mizukage from power have been reinstated. One of these people is currently surrounded by your nin just so you know."

"W-we finally won?" said Kisame dropping Samehada for the first time in his life. "I think I need a drink."

"Here." said Sariya pulling several bottles of sake out from under her desk and tossing them to everyone in the room sans Naruto, Yachiru and Kenpachi, much to his dismay.

"Today's just been full of surprises." said Joyeuse drinking as much of the bottle as he could in one gulp before grinning out of the side of his mouth. "I seriously didn't know you drank Sariya-dono."

-

Later after all the sake was gone.

"So Kisame." said Joyeuse throwing the last bottle of the sake out the window. "With the nasty business of killing you out of the way I have to know. Why in the world did you risk coming here?"

"Simple really." said Kisame grinning as he finally relaxed in the chair. "I am a master of Kenjutsu and my pupil is currently swordless."

"Then why didn't you go to a simple store? You know I don't forge weapons anymore and I have no more left to give him." said Joyeuse sadly.

"Well Joyeuse-sensei, you made only five swords if I remember correctly. First you made Kusanagi which is currently in the hands of Orochimaru. Next you made my own sword Samehada. After that you made the Raijin which was wielded by the Nidaime from whom Naruto is apparently descended." Kisame paused a second as everyone in the room, sans Naruto and Yachiru, picked their jaws off the floor. "After you had done that you created you made two more swords. The first it is said to have been made using the power of the Shinigami and was called Zangetsu. Rumor has it that the Shinigami thought the blade was to powerful so he took it for his own. The second blade was said to have been Samehada's sister and was called Dokubibu. Oddly enough they say this is the only blade you have left in your possession."

Suddenly Naruto was acutely aware that Joyeuse was grinding his teeth in anger. "Are you telling me you honestly want me to give this boy," snapped Joyeuse pointing to Naruto, "the Dokubibu."

"Yes sensei that's exactly what I am saying." said Kisame grinning a bit. 'Jeez I wonder why he's so uptight all the sudden.'

"No I won't let him do it!" said Joyeuse angrily. "Dokubibu has never let anyone touch her and I'll bet money that she won't let this kid do it1"

"Hey if this Dokubibu lady thinks she can beat me then I crush her into dust! Believe it!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist into the air.

"Let him do it Joyeuse." said Sariya amusedly. "Let's see how long his confidence lasts when he's having Dokubibu's poisons pumped into his veins."

"But."

"DO IT NOW!" yelled Sariya angrily pounding the table causing it to crack.

"Yes Kusakage-sama." said Joyeuse pulling a scroll from one of his sleeves. As he opened the scroll he bit his thumb causing a small amount to fall onto the middle of the scroll. There was a large puff of green smoke and when it had cleared there was a strange sword laying in the floor.

"Wow." said Kisame looking at the odd sword. "Now I know why they call it Samehada's sister blade. They look so similar."

Indeed they did but instead of having scales like Samehada Dokubibu was covered in what appeared to be scorpion stingers. The biggest difference was in the hilt as instead of a normal one with a skull Dokubibu's hilt was shaped like a scorpion with a straight hilt.

Naruto was, for the first time in his life, at a loss for words. The sword was, simply put, awesome. "Sweet!" yelled the hyperactive boy immediately grabbing the sword ignoring Joyeuse's cry of panic. Suddenly everyone in the room noticed Naruto turn a deathly pale before he collapsed on the floor.

"Naruto!" yelled Kisame jumping up before Joyeuse appeared in front of him and punched him in the gut.

"Sorry Kisame-kun but I warned you." he said slinging Kisame over his shoulder. "Sariya get some Anbu to call in the clean up crew before the poison spreads to far."

"Got it." frowning sadly. 'I didn't think the poor kid would go for it after what I said. Damn'

"Hey Ken-chan what happened to Akaaka-kun?" asked Yachiru.

"An unfortunate incident." said the Cyclops of the Hidden mist walking out the door with a little less luster than when he walked in. 'Shit! I hate seeing kids die!'

"What… happened?" Naruto asked nobody as he woke up to find himself staring at a red sky.

"You wanna know?" asked a voice Naruto later described as 'an angel who was in her time of month.'

"Uhh maybe not." said Naruto standing up and scanning the room for the source of the voice.

"Behind you, you dumbass. Hurry up or I'll kill your ass now." said the voice getting angrier with each word.

Turning around Naruto came face to face with what he could only think of as the scariest and yet most beautiful woman he had ever seen. She was tall with dark skin and dark green hair tied above her head in a pony-tail. Her eyes reminded Naruto of that paint that was labeled poison green in the store. Her lips, well Naruto decided to skip those as he felt she was getting impatient. She was dressed in an outfit that reminded Naruto of that dancer he had seen when the old man had taken him to a carnival from Suna.(think like a genie.) The oddest thing about her however was the fact that she had a scorpions tail.

"Well are you done inspecting me neon boy? Or would you prefer me to strip?" she asked tapping her foot.

"No thanks!" said Naruto waving his hands frantically.

"Don't make it sound like it wouldn't be a treat you little pervert." she said clenching her teeth to reveal instead of normal canines she had fangs.

"No! That's not it!" said Naruto getting extremely angry at being called a pervert. He had seen those books his nii-san read at night and he had almost thrown up when he had. "And don't ever call me a pervert again!"

Naruto couldn't help notice the look on her face change completely as he said his last sentence. Slowly it changed from an evil 'going to kill you' face to a strange evil 'I'm gonna hug you till you bleed out your eyes' face.

Suddenly the woman jumped forward and began to squeeze Naruto into her ample assets causing him to blush profusely. "Aw see you are a pervert cutey!"

All Naruto could think at the moment was 'what the hell' and 'mmm soft'.

Kusakage's office

"Alright now we need to destroy the boys body and reseal the sword as it's retracting its poison." said the medic nin in charge of the cleanup operation.

"Sir!" called one of the other medics frantically. "The type of poising in the boys body has changed ! Instead of killing him it's started giving him immunity to the other poison."

"What's that? There's no way that could happen the boy should be dead by now!" said the leader. 'What the hell is going on here?'

"Oh, how could I stay mad at a cute little Jinchuriki like you?" said the woman letting go of Naruto and staring at him with a huge grin on her face that reminded Naruto of the grin that Kiba's sister would give Kiba whenever she picked him up from the playground. Lots of love with a bit of predatory gleam mixed in.

"I hope you don't kill me for asking," Naruto noted that she just grinned even wider and that her tails were pulling him closer to her, the latter causing him to sweat nervously, "but who are you and why did you decide not to kill me?"

"Me?" she said pointing to herself. "I am the one they call Dokubibu."

"Hey you have the same name as that sword that I grabbed before I came here!" yelled Naruto pointing at her.

'Hmm, he's kind of dense. Oh well that just adds to the cute factor of it all!" thought Dokubibu happily before drifting of into wondering if everything about him was small besides his cute factor. 'I hope not.'

Kusakage's office

"This hasn't ever happened before!" yelled Joyeuse in excitement.

"So what's the big deal?" asked Kisame having finally recovered enough to stand. "Does it mean he could live?"

"Better than that!" yelled Joyeuse dancing around the room. "It means that not only will he be immune to poisons but also that Dokubibu may be accepting him as her wielder!"

"As for why I didn't kill you it's because." the sword spirit paused for a moment before shrugging and replying simply. "Well it's because I think you're so cute."

"Oh well that's nice." said the blonde trying to edge backwards.

"YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO SAY THANK'S FOR THE COMPLEMENT YOU BRAT!" Dokubibu yelled punching Naruto over the head.

"Th…thanks." groaned Naruto nursing his head.

"That's better." she said punching his shoulder playfully. "But enough with the fun, we need to get to business."

"What business?" asked Naruto easing away lest he be hit again.

"Simple stuff really." said the sword dragging Naruto back with her tails, being careful not to sting him. "I have decided to be your partner."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning you get the privilege to wield someone as beautiful as me." she said twirling around. "And the only thing we need to do now is seal the deal!"

"Seal the deal?" asked Naruto wondering if he had to do something humiliating or if she was just going to hit him again. "How?"

"Don't worry I'll do all the work." she said happily drawing him even closer with her tails. Suddenly Naruto noticed her lips were slightly green. "Just remember to open your mouth!" With out any further warning she locked lips with the Jinchuriki.

"HOLY SHIT!" yelled Naruto suddenly sitting up and hitting his head against Kisame's. "Oh damn it who hit my head!" he yelled jumping up and looking around the room only to see Kisame nursing his head. "Oh god nii-san I.." he was cut off as Kisame grabbed him and pulled him into a hug.

"From now on I won't let you come to anymore harm." said Kisame softly.

"Nii-san." muttered Naruto reluctantly returning the embrace. The only thought that went through his head before he passed out again was this, 'I can't believe she stole my first kiss.'

-

A/N: Ok several things first of all I am taking a vote over whether or not to bring the following bleach characters as a swordsman apprentice combo into the seven swords men. Ichimaru Gin with his apprentice being Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am only having the vote open until next chapter so if you wanna vote you better do it. Default winner is yes.

Also if some of you think Kisame and Naruto have taken into their relationship to quickly (not that kind of relationship I don't do M/M) I will explain. On Naruto's side, he's four and Kisame saved his life and was the first ever true blue loving character he ever met. (The Sandaime doesn't count simply because it's doubtful he would have had much time to spend with Naruto.) On Kisame's side he relates to Naruto because he to was out cast in his village for reasons I will explain later but he had a family, also explained later, that helped him through it. He just wants Naruto to have what he had.

Also unless lots of people ask for it the pairing is not going to be Dokubibu/Naruto. The possible pairings so far are Naruto/Femhaku, Naruto/Yachiru (they are about the same age here) Naruto/a female Ranmaru (only if I really want to stretch it) Naruto/OC of my choice or Naruto/Harem. Basically it's whoever I fell like making female and Naruto. PLEASE NOTE THAT I AM NOT TAKING VOTES ON THE PAIRING YET SO DO NOT VOTE! 


	7. Just in time

A/N: At the time that I have begun writing this chapter I have decided not to include Gin or Hitsugaya as one of the swordsmen/apprentice. The reason for this is because at this time I have found a much better way to use them. Also to put to rest some peoples fears I do not plan to let Bleach characters over power the Naruto feel, and if it looks like I am feel free to tell me. So yeah I apologize for the little mix up on the voting thing it won't happen again. I do not own Naruto or Bleach. P.S. LET ME MAKE THIS AS CLEAR AS POSSIBLE TO YOU THE VOTE WAS ON GIN AND HITSUGAYA NOT THE PAIRING! I AM DECIDING THE PAIRING MYSELF!

Gates of Kusagakure two days later.  
With Naruto and Joyeuse

"Alright Naruto-kun don't forget to visit sometime." said Joyeuse grinning widely and clasping Naruto's hand in his own. Bending forward a little he whispered in Naruto's ear, "I don't know why but I think we'll see some great things from both you and Dokubibu."

"You got it old man!" said Naruto giving the older man a thumbs up. "And Dokubibu says to tell you that she can't wait to finally do what she was meant to after all these years."

"Well then you tell Doku-chan that she better not let you get killed or I'll melt her down into scrap." said Joyeuse ruffling Naruto's hair.

'I'd like to see the old man try to melt me!' Dokubibu yelled in Naruto's mind. 'And how dare he think that anyone could possibly kill you with both me and Kyubi in you.'

'Ha you can bet that I'll never use Kyubi's power to win my fights.' Naruto said indignantly.

'Aw well isn't that funny considering not only do I heal you every time you get hurt but I'm the only reason you beat that fat bastard in the forest.' called the Kyubi causing Naruto to jump.

"What's the matter Naruto-kun?" asked Joyeuse concern evident in his voice.

"Oh, nothing." said Naruto looking away lest his eyes give something away.

"Well I guess it's your business then." said Joyeuse frowning. 'I can't blame him for not trusting me enough to tell me about Kyubi. I just hope Kisame does something about the huge road sign of a chakra signature before the enemy finds him.'

"See ya old man!" said Naruto walking off towards where Kenpachi and Yachiru were waiting.

-

With Kisame and Sariya

An uncomfortable silence filled the air around the two former lovers as both tried to think of something to say to the other. "I guess this is goodbye again Kusakage-sama.

"So you're leaving me again." said Sariya sadly. "Why do you keep doing this?"

"You know why." said Kisame turning away from her. "You are the Kusakage and I am a member of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

"And you know that doesn't matter!" yelled Sariya tears forming in her eyes. "Just a few words from either of us and it could change!"

"You know it isn't that," began Kisame turning around.

"Damn it Kisame it could be!" she yelled tears flowing down her face. "I can renounce my Kusakage title, and I'm sure if you asked your uncle he would let you become a shinobi of grass! Why don't you consider it?" As she said this she suddenly ran forward to embrace Kisame.

Time seemed to slow down as Kisame pondered accepting her offer. 'A shinobi of grass huh? That doesn't sound to bad actually. I'm sure Naruto would be happy here and I could be with Sariya. Maybe,' A voice flooded his mind. 'Kisame… I can't protect the mist anymore…take Samehada and… shrug off all the hatred… and please protect Mist in my stead.' 'Brother I will never break my promise to you.' thought Kisame as he dodged out of the way of Sariya's embrace.

"Sorry Sariya-chan but… I have to fulfill a promise I made to my most precious person." said Kisame walking away to were the rest of the group was waiting.

"Damn it Kisame." muttered Sariya as she fell to her knee's. "Don't you see that Toriu wanted you to be happy even if that meant leaving the Mist?"

-

"All right are the two of you ready to go to the Mist village?" asked Kenpachi as the two self-proclaimed siblings approached.

"Of course let's go." said Kisame grabbing Naruto and making a run straight across the fields. 'Before I change my mind.'

"Hmm. Something's wrong with him, he seems heartbroken." said Kenpachi as he ran after Kisame. 'I wonder what happened back there.'

-

Several days and several hundred miles later.

"Kisame-nii-san are we there yet?" asked Naruto for the four hundredth time since they had left Kusa.

"Ken-chan! Are we there yet?" asked Yachiru for what also seemed like the four hundredth time since they had left Kusa.

"I TOLD YOU ALREADY WE ARE NOT THERE YET!" screamed Kisame at Naruto.

"Actually Kisame we are." said Kenpachi grinning pointing to the docks that they had arrived at. "I guess that you're even stupider than when I saw you last."

"Kenpachi-san if I was still a missing nin I would kill you right now!" yelled Kisame drawing Samehada and pointing it at Kenpachi.

"It's not to late for you to try." said Kenpachi drawing his sword as Yachiru jumped off his back and ran over to where Naruto was standing.

"Actually," droned a short and fat little man in a purple suit who had appeared on the scene all of the sudden. "it is to late to fight if you want to go back to Mizugakure."

"Nord-dono, how nice of you to come and pick us up." said Kisame not taking his eyes off Kenpachi for a second.

"Damn it fatty why the hell do you have to get in my way!?" yelled Kenpachi at the smaller man.

"Well you see if one of you kills the other then that makes you a missing nin again. Also Kisame-san I only reason I'm here instead of the Anbu is because I retired from the service and am now the ferry master so here I was and there where sure I could handle you." said the man named Nord before he turned to Naruto and Yachiru. "How nice to see you again Yachiru-chan, though I don't believe I have met you friend."

"The names Naruto Hoshigaki the most powerful future member of the Seven Swordsmen! Believe it!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist into the air.

"Hoshigaki?" said Nord as Yachiru punched Naruto in the face.

"No way Akaaka-teme! I'm the best swordsman here!" yelled the pink haired girl drawing her blade.

"Nuh-uh!" yelled Naruto drawing Dokubibu and lunging at Yachiru only to have her punch him in the gut.

'Idiot you need to get that idiot fish and my brother to teach you how to do something besides swing wildly. ' said Dokubibu in Naruto's mind.

"Now, now children." said Nord pulling a small orb form his pocket and putting on a mask he pulled out of his shirt collar. "If you're gonna be like that I guess you'll have to be asleep the whole trip." as he said this he crushed the orb in his hand causing it to explode sending a purple haze across the area they were in. "Hmm, well Kisame and Zaraki are the same as always." he said staring at the still battle ready forms of the two sleeping swordsmen. "And it looks like their students are the same way." he said as he noted that both Naruto and Yachiru were still standing in battle ready stances. "To bad the boy doesn't seem like he's had much training in anything about the ninja arts." 

"Hey you fat son of a bitch, how dare you insult me like that I'm the future leader of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist!" yelled Naruto causing the plump man to jump.

"Wha.. How are you still awake? You should be out like the others!" said Nord dodging a swipe from Dokubibu. "I put enough knockout gas in that thing to put out an elephant."

'Hmm. Didn't know that knockout gas counted as poison.' said Dokubibu happily.

'Actually stuff like that hasn't ever effected me ' asked Naruto continuing his assault at the stubby man. 'The only thing it does to me is make me feel kind of funny.'

"Hold on kid!" said Nord appearing behind Naruto and grabbing his arms. "If you're still awake that's fine but instead of wasting time fighting me why don't you enhance your skills?"

"Enhance my skills?" yelled Naruto struggling against Nord's grip only to find that he couldn't move. "What's that supposed to mean?"

'Good lord he's almost as thick as Kisame when he was a child.' thought Nord sweat dropping. "Uh you know training."

"Training!" yelled Naruto calming down almost instantly. "I love to train! Come on old man teach me something really cool!"

"Uh, well ok. But first help me get these guys onto the boat over there." said Nord releasing Naruto and grabbing Kisame by the collar and pointing to a small ferry by the docks. 'Damn I never expected him to calm down so easily at the mention of training.'

"Hey old man I got Yachiru-teme and Kenpachi-san onto the boat so hurry up and teach me!" yelled Naruto from the boats stern where he was standing.

'Holy crap he's fast!' thought Nord sweat dropping. "Let me get the boat out to sea first then I'll get right on it."

"Hurry up!" Naruto whined. "I need to get stronger really quickly!"

-

A few hours later on the waters surrounding the Land of Water.

"So what you're saying is that you want me to pump chakra into an umbrella." said Naruto raising an eyebrow at the so called 'exercise'.

"That's exactly what I am saying." said Nord handing one of the many umbrellas he had pulled out of a scroll. "And you have to open the umbrella with it."

"And what exactly is the point of this exercise?" asked Naruto pumping a little bit of chakra into the bumbershoot. "Wow!" he yelled when the umbrella exploded.

'God I can see my leftover umbrella collection drying up already.' thought Nord sadly handing Naruto another umbrella. "Listen you have to open it with out blowing it up, which will happen if you put to much into it. But if you don't put enough into the job then it won't open at all."

"Ha that's easy!" said Naruto pumping more chakra into the umbrella only to have this one explode as well. 'Or not.'

-

"No, No boy!" yelled Nord tossing another umbrella to Naruto who was lying on the deck exhausted. "You have to push it in little by little and fill each separate section."

"But it blows up before I can finish!" whined Naruto getting up and getting another umbrella.

"That's why you have to do it quickly." said Kisame snickering as he watched his brother blow up this umbrella as well. 'Nord was right this is fun to watch.' he thought.

-

Flashback

"God damn you Nord!" yelled Kisame jumping through the floor and grabbing the fat man. "I told you no more sleeping gas!"

BOOM!

"It was the only way to stop you." said Nord ignoring the explosion as though it had never happened.

"Wait, what the hell exploded?" asked Kisame from on top of the mast where he had jumped in fright.

"Never mind that," said the ferry master waving a hand. "that's just poor Naruto blowing up another of my umbrellas."

"Ah I see." said Kisame coming down off the mast. "But why pray tell is he blowing up umbrellas?"

"Chakra control." said the man simply.

"He'll never do it at his level not to mention with Kyubi in him." said Kisame looking at the disgruntled boy yelling at his former umbrella.

"Yes I am well aware of that." said Nord stroking his goatee. "But it's kept him occupied."

"Well shouldn't we stop him?" asked Kisame beginning to walk towards Naruto who had blown up another umbrella. "You know before he blows his hand up."

"Probably." said the man behind him. "But watching him try is so much more fun."

-

'I guess that's why I always listen to Nord.' thought Kisame smiling.

-

'God damn it.' thought Naruto looking down at his hands where they were charred from the explosions. 'I can't do it. I guess Kisame-nii-san will be pretty disappointed in me.'

'What's the matter kit?' asked the fox rumbling with laughter. 'Finding my power a little hard to control. How pathetic you weakling!'

'I can't help you with this one Naruto.' said Dokubibu her voice retreating back into the back of his mind. 'Sorry.'

'HAHAHAHA!!!' the fox was roaring with laughter now. 'Even that bitch of a sword has left you and…WHAT THE HELL!!' suddenly Naruto could have sworn he heard Kyubi fall into some sort of liquid.

That's when he felt it the feel of Kyubi's chakra being drawn into his stomach. As he felt the power recede he noticed a new feeling rush into him, a strange feeling of serenity. Then sounds filled his head, relaxing sounds like oceans and rivers. Suddenly he knew he could do it.

'This is cake to what I'll have to face if I want to be the strongest swordsman.' thought Naruto grinning. 'So I guess I'll just have to trample this challenge into the ground! Believe it!' With all the will he could muster Naruto tried to force his chakra to do as he wished, but instead of the chakra resisting like Kyubi's had been this chakra bended easily to his every whim. 'Well this might be easier than I thought!'

Forcing all his chakra little by little into the umbrella Naruto noticed it begin to open. 'Good just a little more and.' "There!" yelled Naruto as the umbrella burst open astonishing both Nord and Kisame. "I did it!"

"And just in time to." said Kenpachi. Startling everyone on board the boat. "Cause we just reached the shores of the Water country."

"Really?" asked Naruto running over to Kenpachi and jumping onto his shoulder like he had seen Yachiru do.

"Over there." said Kenpachi pointing to an island a few minutes away. "Now get of my shoulder, that's Yachiru's place!"

"OK!" yelled Naruto excitedly jumping off Kenapachi's shoulder and running over to Kisame. "Hey, hey! Nii-san is this where you live?" he asked Naruto eagerly.

"It's where we both live now." said the shark man grinning. "Welcome to your new home! Welcome to the Hidden Mist!"

-

A/n: Yeah so I don't want to say anything more about the story incase I can't deliver on it. I will say that I expect to go on a time skip soon and that I am working on a little side project. Soon I hope to get to the meat of the action in this story so stay tuned. Also from what people have been saying it looks like Naruto/Dokubibu might be on my list for pairings to consider. 


	8. A hurricane is coming

A/N: Ok this chapter I am not sure if I spelled Kunoichi right but hey you know what it means. Also I am glad to say the equivalent of Jiraiya is appearing today and the Mizukage is here to. I think I will time skip after this to the genin exams.

Shores of Mizugakure

"Whoa!" yelled Naruto in excitement as the group reached the docks. "The mist is so thick here I can't see the tip of my own nose!"

"That's why it's called Hidden mist." said Kisame taking a deep breath. "It's the only truly hidden village of all the Hidden villages."

"It's so awesome!" yelled Naruto running off into the mist only to have Kenpachi grab him by the collar of his shirt.. "Let go of me I gotta explore!" whined Naruto struggling against Kenpachi's grip.

"No chance ya little punk." said Kenpachi lifting Naruto up to look into his eyes. "Fraid you're gonna have to ride on my shoulder with Yachiru till we get into the city. "Throwing him onto his shoulder the Cyclops took off towards the center of the island. "Better hurry Kisame or we'll lock ya out!" he yelled.

"As if you would ever be faster than me!" yelled Kisame happily running after the group.

"Well so much for goodbyes." said Nord grinning at the eagerness of the group. 'Hmm. Naruto Hoshigaki,' he thought with a even wider smile turning and walking back to the boat, 'I expect to see great things from you.'

-

"Hey, hey, Akaaka-kun!" whispered Yachiru excitedly to Naruto a few minutes later. "Isn't Ken-chan's shoulder great? I mean it's so comfy up here and you don't gotta run around or anything!"

"It's okay I guess." muttered Naruto hanging on for dear life. "But when it comes to great rides Kisame-nii-san's leg is the best!"

"Really?" questioned Yachiru looking thoughtful for a while. "Do you think Fuka-kun will let me rid him when we get back?"

"No way!" said Naruto grinning. "I'm the only one who can ride nii-san!"

"Damn." said Yachiru slumping over in defeat. A few more moments passed before Yachiru spoke again. "Hey Akaaka-kun, do you think you'll be bigger than me when we grow up?" she asked switching shoulders to sit on the one Naruto was on.

"Definitely gonna be way bigger than you!" said Naruto grinning.

"Then can I ride you when we grow up?" she asked innocently.

"Sure Yachiru-chan!" said Naruto before noticing that Kenpachi's whole head had turned red. "Hey Kenpachi-nii-san are you okay?"

"Y-yes no problem." stammered Kenpachi trying to hold in his laughter. 'Damn I have to bring that back up when they're older!' he thought grinning as he imagined all the terrible things he could get them to do by blackmailing them. 'Life is good.'

-

Gates of Mizugakure.

For the first time in his short life Naruto was truly and wholly at a lose for words. Before him stood the mighty gates and walls of Mizugakure.

'I think the word you're looking for is beautiful, sweetie.' said Dokubibu in his mind, And indeed the gates where beautiful. The structure seemed to be made out of a murky crystal that appeared to absorb the mist just as it absorbed their gazes. Naruto was sure that if the sun had come out and hit the structure he would have simply fallen on his knees and cried right there.

"Tourist's." said Kenpachi, grinning at the boys reaction. 'Can't wait 'till he sees the Mizukage monument.'

"Akaaka-kun!" yelled Yachiru in the dazed boy's ear, snapping him out of his trance. "You can't stare at them all day or we'll never get in!"

"R-Right." muttered Naruto, breaking his eyes away from the beautiful gates.

As the group of four approached the gates, a lone masked kunoichi appeared in front of them. "Kisame!" the nin yelled, lunging at the fish man, who was smiling from ear to ear. "I am going to kill you!" she yelled producing a small dagger from a pocket in her flack jacket.

"Ah hello onee-san." said Kisame punching the woman in the gut as she charged him. "I didn't think you'd come to greet me!" Suddenly thirty more shinobi and kunoichi jumped out of no where causing both Naruto and Yachiru to jump. "And you brought the family!" said Kisame using Kawamari just in time to avoid the hail of throwing weapons that bombarded his former position.

"Time to go." whispered Kenpachi sneaking out of the fray and heading towards the gates.

"Hey Kenpachi-nii-san," Naruto suddenly said causing the man to cover the blonds mouth and make a hushing sign. Pulling the hand off his mouth Naruto whispered, "Hey Kenpachi who were those people?"

"People who hate your brother a lot and can do many painful things to both of us if they notice us." Kenpachi said handing some papers to the guard at the gate.

"Ah Kenpachi-san!" said the guard loudly enough to get the whole group of nin's attention. "Glad to see you're back!"

"Ehehehe, right!" laughed Kenpachi sweat dropping as the group began to draw many weapons. "Well I think I'll talk to you later." the Cyclops said taking off into a run. 'Fucking bastard.' he thought as the whole group of nin charged after them.

"Hey Ken-chan why are all those people chasing us?" asked Yachiru staring back at the mob following them.

"I thought I was done being chased by mobs!" Naruto whined clutching onto Kenpachi's shoulder.

"Well you see there is a very simple reason those guys are chasing us." said Kenpachi ignoring Naruto's pleas for sanctuary. "You see when the coup was taking place against the Sandaime all of us in the seven swordsmen joined the coup and where exiled. Now, back there are the people who were benefiting from the Sandaimes tyranny, as you may expect they aren't to happy with us for bringing about his end."

"But Ken-chan you're part of their village now won't they be kicked out as traitors?" asked Yachiru.

"See that's the thing; I'm not technically a Mist nin again." said Kenpachi changing his course to head towards a large tower in the distance. "See, while I'm not a missing nin anymore I have to be reinstated to become a mist nin again."

"Then you better run faster cause they're gaining on us." said Naruto recovering from the shock of being chased again.

"You want faster?" asked Kenpachi grinning wildly. "You got it!" Picking up his speed Kenpachi quickly took to the rooftops and soon the pursuing group of nin where nothing but spots on the horizon. "How's that for speed?"

"Pull over." muttered Naruto. "I need to throw up."

"Don't be a baby Akaaka-kun!" yelled Yachiru happily patting him on his back. "I bet we get to run that fast later!"

The thought made Naruto puke.

-

Mizukage's office.

It had not been a good day for Hoshigaki Dagon. First he found that his niece had burned his favorite shirt. Next he comes to his office and finds out he has four piles of paper to do today instead of the usual two. To top it all off his nephew had come through his window only moments before.

"Kisame-san." he said staring at the former missing nin. "You are going to pay for that right?"

"No time Dagon-sama!" said Kisame bowing politely. "Quick reinstate me as a Mist ni before Dera gets here!"

"Dera?" said the Mizukage raising an none excitant eyebrow. "Why what's she doing?"

"Trying to kill us again!" yelled Kenpachi jumping through another window.

"I wonder if you're breaking these on purpose." said the Mizukage eyeing the two children that jumped off the newcomers shoulder.

"LAND! THANK KAMI IT'S LAND!" yelled Naruto before running over to the window and throwing up out of it.

"You're boy ain't used to real speed." said Kenpachi to Kisame who could just frown slightly.

"Mind if I ask who this young man is?" asked the Mizukage walking over to the dazed boy. "Here take this it settles the nerves." he said offering Naruto a few pills.

"Thanks," said Naruto swallowing them. "I'm Naruto." he said after a moment turning around and looking at the man before him. He was pretty much a mirror image of his nii-san with the only difference being he was slightly shorter and had red skin instead of blue, that and he was wearing a very floral shirt and orange shorts. "Nice shirt."

"Thanks." said Dagon before shuffling over to his nephew. "I suppose you think you should be a Mist nin again eh?" he said before pulling a stamp out of his sleeve and stamping a huge red Admitted on the sharks forehead. "You want one Kenpachi?" he asked turning to the other man while Kisame desperately tried to rub the ink off his face.

"I'll pass." said Kenpachi backing away.

"Your loss." said the man returning the stamp to his sleeve. "Anything else you guys need?"

"As long as you keep your stamps in your sleeves." grumbled Kisame glaring at the older shark.

"Wad'ja say Kisame-kun?" asked the elder Hoshigaki revealing another stamp that said DECEASED on it.

"I said that we need to register these kids as our apprentices." said Kisame sweat dropping.

"These kids?" he said looking back and forth between Naruto who was still recovering from his hurlings and Yachiru who was playing with the bells in Kenpachi's hair. "You're a dumbass aren't you nephew?" he said pulling out a stamp that said Dunce and stamping Kisame and Kenpachi with it.

"Hey my kid has the same ability as me and the Nidaime!" yelled Kisame wiping the ink off his face again.

"I got nothing on mine besides I've been training her for as long as I can remember." said Kenpachi glaring at the mark on his forehead.

"If I remember correctly you couldn't even remember the plan on our first assassination attempt on the Sandaime." said Dagon grinning.

"So I was sure I could get by with just killing everyone." said Kenpachi blushing and scratching the back of his head.

"Just trust us on this Dagon-sama." said Kisame. "After all my kid has already gained the privilege of wielding the legendary Dokubibu."

"Really now?" said Dagon surprise evident in his voice. "Well that is quite the achievement if the rumors are true about her killing all her wielders."

"She said it's cause I'm cute." said Naruto causing everyone to raise an eyebrow and Yachiru to giggle. "What?"

"She didn't kill you because you're cute." said Kisame dumbfounded.

"She says all the guys before where big sweaty hulks of flesh and she doesn't like something as offensive as that." said Naruto as Samehada began to make a strange cackling sound. "Also she says that she didn't want to end up like Samehada." he continued causing both Samehada's cackling to stop and Kisame to glare at the sword.

"Well enough of the happy go lucky stories!" said Dagon pulling out another stamp that said SOMEDAY and stamping both Yachiru and Naruto with it causing their whole face to be covered. "With that both of you are now apprentices to Kisame and Kenpachi and are as such officially adopted by them"

"Sweet!" yelled Naruto pumping his fist in the air. "Now I get to live with Nii-san."

"About that." said Kisame scratching the back of his head and grinning. "I don't think you can live with me Naruto."

"W-What?" asked Naruto his grin disappearing.

"Well you see Naruto my house is under water and you cant' breath under water." said the shark man.

"But where will I live!?" yelled Naruto panicking. "Don't make me live on the streets again!"

"Again?" said the Mizukage raising another nonexistent eyebrow.

"I'll explain later." said Kisame sending his uncle a look that said 'Don't push it.'

"Fine then." said Dagon turning back to Naruto. "The kid does bring up a point though, obviously we can't leave him on the streets but due to the recent influx of immigrants we don't have anymore housing."

"Why not have him live with some one else then?" chimed Yachiru happily.

"Yeah!" said Kenpachi setting the girl on the floor. "He could live with one of the other swordsmen."

"The only swordsmen here right now besides you two are Zabuza and Raiga." said Dagon pulling two folders off his desk. "And I'm not even letting Raiga's apprentice stay with him."

"Well I don't want him staying with Zabuza." said Kisame frowning. "That guy would probably kill him."

"I can't let him stay with me and Yachiru." said Kenpachi before the pink haired could even bring it up. "My house ain't big enough."

"Then there's only one person left." said the Mizukage grabbing another folder off his desk and handing it to Kisame.

Scanning it the Monster of the Hidden Mist just glared his uncle. "You're kidding right?" he said handing the folder to Kenpachi who raised an eyebrow. "I'd be better off leaving him with Raiga than her."

"It's your only choice other than leaving him with Zabuza." said Dagon taking the folder back.

"Don't let me go back out onto the streets!" yelled Naruto latching onto his nii-sans leg.

"God I'm going to regret this." said Kisame hanging his head in defeat. "Are you sure there aren't any vacancies?" he asked only to hang his head again when the Mizukage nodded. "Fine he can live with her."

"Well I will send a messenger to her immediately!" said Dagon clapping his hands together causing an Anbu to jump through his final window. 'I need to get them to stop breaking the windows." he thought before turning to the Anbu. "Take young Naruto over there to the Shihouin Manor and give this letter to Yoruichi-chan."

"Right away Mizukage-sama!" said the Anbu saluting before grabbing Naruto and disappearing, much to the wannabe swordsman's chagrin.

'I'm so sorry Naruto.' thought Kisame crying in his head. 'I never meant for you to become a pervert.'

"Now then Yachiru why don't you go visit your friends?" asked Dagon grinning at the pink haired wonder. "I'm sure they've missed you."

"Okay!" said Yachiru running out the door. "Bye Ken-chan!" she called as she ran off.

"Now that that's been taken care of do you have anything to report?" asked Dagon immediately taking a serious posture.

"Of course." said Kisame sound proofing the room.

-

Shihouin Manor

"Hey put me down!" yelled Naruto angrily beating on the Anbus mask. "I want down!"

"Fine then." said the Anbu dropping the boy unceremoniously on the ground. "We're here anyway."

"Here?" asked Naruto looking in awe at what could only be described as the biggest tree house he had ever seen. The manor itself looked fairly normal, the odd thing was that it appeared to be wedged between two massive trees. "It's awesome!" he yelled.

"Glad you think that way." said the Anbu because this is where you'll be living from now on." 'God help you.'

"Sweet!" yelled Naruto running to the front door with the Anbu in tow.

"Be quiet for a sec would ya kid?" asked the Anbu knocking on the door. "Yoruichi-sama! I have a missive from the Mizukage!" There wasn't a sound for a few moments before the sound of things breaking and someone falling down stairs.

"Damn it he knows better than bothering me this time of day." grumbled a voice on the other side of the door with the sound of locks being removed. The door opened to reveal a tan skinned woman with purple hair and a massive glare. Did I mention she was naked?

Naruto did the only thing he could think to do, he fainted.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the purple haired beauty staring at the fallen boy.

"Not sure." said the Anbu looking away before he died from blood loss. "But Mizukage-sama told me to deliver him and this." he said handing her the message before disappearing.

"A note eh?" she said looking at the envelope suspiciously. "I wonder what he wants. Hey Soifon-chan come down here real quick." she called causing another series of crashes bfore a black haired child appeared in front of her.

"Your orders Yoruichi-sama?" the girl asked saluting sloppily.

"I told you plain old Yoruichi is fine." said Yoruichi ruffling the girls hair causing the her to blush. "Do me a favor and drag this kid inside and put him… some where."

"Yes ma'am!" said Soifon grabbing Naruto by his legs and dragging him inside.

"Don't call me ma'am it makes me sound old." she said getting a stress mark. 'Now let's see what the old man wants.' she thought opening the envelope and scanning the letter within.

Dear Yoruichi-chan

This is Naruto Hoshigaki the apprentice of Kisame Hoshigaki. Currently this boy has no were to stay so I have assigned him to live with you and Soifon. I know that you have enough room in that mansion you call a house so don't even try to say you don't. This is my official decision and it's not changing.

Have fun: Hoshigaki Dagon.

P.S. Put on some clothes I don't want another pervert of your scale.

"So he wants me to baby sit eh?" said Yoruichi grinning. 'This is gonna be so much fun.'

-

"So if what you're telling me is true why are all in grave danger." said Dagon staring out his window grimly. "We'll have to step up training."

"Luckily they don't seem to know I have the six-tails in me." said Kisame tapping his new forehead protector.

"Indeed." said Dagon staring at the oncoming storm clouds. I want you to train those kids to the fullest starting tomorrow. As soon as they are ready they will join the academy." 'Hmm. Looks like a hurricane is coming.'

-

Konoha

"You're not going after them?" asked Sarutobi in surprise.

"No." said Shirane packing another bag. "I think it's a bit late for me to show up."

"I don't think he could really blame you for being in a coma." said Sarutobi.

"He's a bit young to understand." said Shirane her blond locks falling in front of her face. "Maybe when he's older I'll visit."

"Were are you going to go then?" asked Sarutobi taking a long drag on his pipe.

"Home." she said before walking out the door.

-

A/n: Ah I feel good. I think that I shall time skip now if no one has an objections. Next step Genin exams. Also since I've brought in so many Bleach characters does this count as a crossover? 


	9. I'm going to beat you down part 1

A/N: I hope to put my first real fight scene in this chapter so tell me how I do on it. Also I am not sure I spelled some of the names right on here so if not just try and guess or pick the obvious choice.

Six years later.

Current head of the Hoshigaki clan and current Mizukage Hoshigaki Dagon surveyed the village he was charged to protect. What was left of it anyway.

"My god I don't believe that something so small can cause so much destruction." he said a tear coming to his eye as he gazed at the paperwork on his desk. "Those things are a menace!" he screamed as he pulled out a stamp the said MUTILATE on it and started stamping papers wildly. "What the hell was I thinking letting them get ninja training at the academy?"

-  
Flash back

"Mizukage-sama! Mizukage-sama!" yelled a flustered jounin as he jumped in breaking the Mizukages window again. "It's terrible, they've done it again!"

"What?" said Dagon hastily throwing the sake he was drinking out the window. "Who's doing what?"

"It's Naruto and Yachiru again." said another man walking strait in through the door with nary a knock or a hello.

The image the man projected told all in the room why he had not been stopped. The man had wild crimson hair with bright yellow eyes and stood a good head over Dagon, whose clan prided themselves in being some of the tallest people in the world. Other than a lose fitting pair of crimson baggy pants and some sandals the man wore nothing. At his sides rested two sick looking screw blades. Overall Dagon felt he had earned the name Reaper of the Hidden Mist.

"We should kill them quickly, lest they finally cause a revolt." he said drawing the two screw shaped swords, one red the other green, and brandishing them with strange ease. "I would be happy to do it Irith and Totera are lusting for those twos blood!"

"Actually Mora I would like them both to come in alive." said Dagon. "And in one piece." he added when Mora grinned.

"Ah but Mizukage-sama!" whined Mora falling to his knees. "I haven't gotten to kill in a month and I neeeed bloood!"

"No means no!" snapped Dagon almost crying at the thought that he was running a village where basically all the people where like this. "Why don't you go train Rolay for a while?"

"Fine!" said Mora standing up and sheathing his swords. "But when you kill them I want to be informed I still remember that whole spray starch incident!" With that he ran out the door and leapt down the stairs to the ground floor causing the secretary to scream.

"Weird I didn't think I had a secretary." said the Mizukage pulling another bottle sake out of his sleeve.

"The only guys down there are Anbu guards." said the forgotten jounin sweat dropping. "Anyway," he said turning to the older man, "we need to do something about those two."

"Mora and Rolay? I always thought Rolay was fine but you're right tonight I'll kill Mora."

"Uh sir I meant Naruto and Yachiru. They need to be stopped." said the jounin raising an eyebrow.

"Why what've they done?" questioned Dagon looking down to the paperwork. "Oh I see."

-

And so he had sent them to the academy to spend their free time, lord what a mistake that was. Now they simply broke out of the, "double whammy torture room" as Yachiru had put it, and caused more trouble than before.

"Perhaps we should kill them." said Dagon to himself as the one and only Naruto Hoshigaki broke through his window and landed beside him.

"Help me old man!" he whispered drawing Dokubibu in anticipation. "It's gonna be an awesome fight!"

'Let the heads roll and the masks break!' yelled Dokubibu in his mind punching air.

"Naruto-kun did you start" was as far as Dagon got before nine chunnin lunged through his remaining windows breaking them all. "Scratch there's no question you just did it to start a fight with the chunnin."

"Yeah and I plan to beat the living shit out of all of you guy's asses." yelled Naruto brandishing Dokubibu wildly.

'My god he's changed so much.' thought Dagon with a bit of pride. Looking Naruto down a person could tell a very large difference indeed. Naruto had trashed his orange jumpsuit in favor of a grey gi. On his feet he wore a pair of grey boots with heavy padding at the bottom. On his hand he wore a pair of dark blue gloves that stopped his chakra from combining with Dokubibu's and creating her potent poison. 'In fact if I have my way he might be on the way to being the clan head someday.' thought the Mizukage nodding sagely.

"Well old man you gonna fight along side me?" Naruto asked eagerly. Ah yes the biggest change in his being he was now exceedingly belligerent, more so than Kenpachi some said.

"Naruto you can't just go starting fights like this." said Dagon waving the chunnins off. "What I need to know is why you aren't with Yachiru, usually you guys are always together."

"Yachiru was being a wuss today she said she wanted to take a test at the academy and then looked at me funny when I said I wasn't going." said Naruto glaring at the Mizukage for ruining his fun. "I don't understand why she would want to take a test when there's fights to be had!"

"Well this is the genin exam." said Dagon raising an eyebrow when Naruto waved him off and grunted. "And you get to fight the rest of your class.

At those words Naruto's head snapped up and his eyes widened. "Seriously?" he yelled shooting out the door. 'Crap I don't give a shit about being a genin but if there's a fight then I am there.' he thought running through the streets knocking over several stands. 'I wonder who I'll be fighting.'

-

Ninja Academy

"Now then student's as you all know we will be taking the genin exams today and," began the teacher looking out on the sea of eager faces before he was hit in the head by an exploding door.

"Let the fights begin!" yelled Naruto hefting Dokubibu to point at the others in the room.

"Do we have to fight him?" asked one of the student's as all but ten of the people in the room cringed at the thought of having to fight the Hell Hound of the Mist.

"No the neo swordsmen have all been assigned to fight each other with the exception of Haku who we feel is the only one who can hold back.

"Make's ya feel good don it?" said a strange blonde who was wearing, oddly enough, mime paint leaning over to the girl and grinning. "They tryin to say you're the weakest one of em."

"No they're saying I am the one with the coolest head." said Haku glaring at the boy indignantly while pulling out her blade, the old Decapitator. "But that doesn't mean that I won't try to kill you Piro."

"Why Haku-chan I thought we were friends." said Piro sticking his tongue out and jumping back as the Decapitator slashed where he was before. "Hey now," he said tossing a few shuriken at her, "we should wait till the matches start."

"Actually Piro this says that you and Haku are fighting each other in the first match." said Naruto leaning over and staring at the chart in the teachers hands. "Why don't we just let them continue Boro-sensei?"

"I don't see what's wrong with that but can we take it outside at least I don't need bodies piling up during a simple genin exam, we are in the era of the Yondaime Mizukage." said Boro blowing a whistle signaling the start of the match.

-

Piro Terikona vs. Haku Momochi

Immediately Haku swung the massive Decapitator at Piro causing him to jump back before he ran to the ring that was placed inside every classroom in mist just in case one person wanted to kill another.

"Hope this lasts long enough for me to work up a sweat." said Piro pulling a scroll out of his pants pocket. "Or else I'll have to be your replacement in the neo swordsmen."

"Don't insult my skills Piro-san." said Haku calmly walking into the ring. "I was trained by Zabuza-sama after all."

"Meh, Ya only did that to impress Naruto-nii-san." said Piro unraveling the scroll and placing some blood on it. "Zabuza-sama couldn't have gotten ya to train other wise."

"N-not true!" yelled Haku blushing furiously before she threw a few senbon at Piro, all of which he nimbly dodged. "I train to fight!"

"So you can impress nii-san." said Piro ducking as the Decapitator slashed where his head was moments ago.

-

"Hey Yachiru-chan what are they talking about?" asked Naruto knowing on Dokubibu's bandages in boredom. "What does impressing me have to do with anything?"

"I dunno." said Yachiru looking up at Naruto before grimacing slightly. 'Damn haven't grown an inch in all these years.' "I think Ken-chan said it had to do with getting you inside of something."

"Well I still don't get it." said the confused blond scratching his neck and yawning as Haku sent Piro sailing past with a solid blow from the broadside of the Decapitator.

-

"Give up Piro-san." said Haku calmly after regaining her composure. "I haven't even used Demonic ice mirrors and you're still losing."

"No thanks Haku-chan." said Piro placing the scroll on the ground in front of him. "Cause I haven't started fighting for real yet either. Kuchiyose no jutsu!" As soon as he said those words the scroll exploded into a huge cloud of black smoke. "I've practiced hard to learn this technique and now it's time to reveal it!" called Piro from within his smoke screen. "Now behold, Kuchiyose: Nine sword gods!"

Suddenly two massive figures burst from the smoke and locked swords with Haku. Grimacing slightly Haku leaped back out of their swords range. The creatures simply placed their swords on their swords on their shoulders and stood there giving everyone a chance to examine them. They both had bandages covering most of their bodies with only their black skinned heads truly visible leaning happily against their massive cleavers. One grinned slightly at her revealing a set of sea blue teeth which where heavily offset by its squinty silver eyes.

Slowly the smoke cleared revealing Piro examining the scroll carefully from the shoulder of another identical creature. "You know that didn't do what it was supposed to." he muttered in annoyance as he rolled up the scroll and put it back into one of his pockets. "There were supposed to be nine different swords men not three identical ones."

"Sorry bossa, the nine gods need more chakra den dat." said one waving it's sword around.

"Ya but we be enough for this little girl." said another charging Haku causing her to jump back further.

"Don't underestimate me beast." said Haku cutting off the beast arm with the Decapitator. "Or you'll be defeated."

Her eyes suddenly went wide in surprise as the other sword beast appeared behind her and slammed both of it's small boulder hands over her head. Grabbing her the beast flung her into the nearest wall were the next beast was waiting with it's blade ready.

Quickly Haku summoned her chakra and created an ice mirror just in time to save her head from leaving her body. "Not bad." she panted as she emerged on the roof of the school.

"Only gets better girly." said the now one armed beast slamming the blunt side of it's blade into her face.

"Enough ref call the match!" screamed a girl from the crowd as Haku began to fall to the ground. "She's already lost!"

"Oh right!" stuttered the instructor before Naruto stopped him.

"Haku has just won let the match continue for now." the blonde said grimly.

"But.."

"Just watch." said a purple haired boy from beside him. "And then you'll see."

"If you say so Ranmaru-san." said the ref eyeing the small boy worriedly.

"Ha, give up Haku-chan and I'll catch ya." said Piro waving at the falling girl.

"There is no need." said Haku holding Decapitator to Piro's throat as the water clone exploded. "After all I won."

"Aw now thas cold Haku-chan." said Piro dispersing his summons. "Ye never told me ya clones could use ya mirrors to."

"And you never said you could summon guardians so we're even." said Haku calmly walking back into the crowd, until Naruto ran out of it and grabbed her.

"Awesome Haku-nee-san you'll have to fight me some time." he said ignoring her blushing.

"You can do that after the school matches are over." said the instructor wearily. "So anyways it is my official declaration that you both pass."

"What?!" yelled Haku and Piro at the same time, one in joy one in despair.

"But he lost!" yelled Haku losing her cool and breaking out of Naruto's grasp. "He can't pass!"

"Why not he did well in the battle with you." said the instructor in annoyance.

'Because he's the only one with worse grades than Naruto.' "Because he's a liability!" she yelled angrily.

"Aw dun worry Haku-chan!" said the clownish boy running up to her. "I'll take good care of ya!"

"ARGH!" screamed Haku storming off in one of those few moments she lost her cool.

"I'm gonna go comfort tha dear princess." said Piro happily running after her, a maneuver most were smart enough to avoid doing. Oddly enough he was the only one who could ever get away with this alive.

-

In a far off tree

"Ten buck says they get married when they grow up." said a certain red headed giant watching the proceedings through a pair of binoculars.

"You're on." said a bandaged man beside him. "She'd never lower herself to that level."

"What about you Kisame-nii-san want in?" asked the red head to a shark who was sitting nearby.

"No thanks." said Kisame sighing. "I'm not getting involved with this."

"Ok then." said Mora looking back through his binoculars.

"….."

"…."

"…."

"What?!" screamed Kisame pouncing on Mora. "What is your problem?"

"Nothing I was just wondering something." said the red headed man grinning. "What the hell's a shark doing in a tree?"

"……Shut up Mora."

-

A/N: Okay I was gonna do the rest of the gennin exams here but I decided to throw you a bone and just post already. Also I would like you to all know that all the Swordsmen and the neo swordsmen (it's all I could think of that fit and 


	10. I'm going to beat you down prt 2

A/n: I'll try and finish the fights this chapter. Keep in mind that sometimes I have problems thinking up names so they aren't always good. Also someone told me it was Kirigakure and if it is my bad but since I have been calling it Mizugakure this whole time I am just going to go with that.

-

I'm gonna beat you down part 2

"Alright kid's time for the next match." said the referee looking down at his list. "Hmm, alright next match Medri Okina versus Sarina Romis."

"Who's Medri?" asked Sarina, a short girl with a blue bandana covering her brown hair. "I ain't ever heard of her."

"I keep to myself." said a tall girl with white hair walking forward. "After all why should I waste time on weaklings like you when I can be training?"

"Wow she's a bit of a bitch huh?" asked Yachiru frowning at the girls attitude.

"Well she has a good attitude about training." said an extremely tall green haired boy walking up behind them wearing nothing other than a pair of grey sweatpants. "Train all day with no relationships and you will no doubt be strong."

"Until you fight a real human." said Naruto frowning.

"What do you mean Naruto-san?" asked the green haired boy fiddling with two zigzagging swords strapped to his waist.

"That Rolay-san," whispered Yachiru leaning in towards the green haired boy. "is the result of Dokubibu giving Akaaka-kun good information his whole career."

"Begin!" yelled the teacher breaking all the students out of their individual conversations.

"I suggest you surrender." said Medri grinning at her opponent. "No one is stronger than me in this class, not even the Neo Swordsmen."

"Not a chance." said Sarina throwing a large amount of shuriken at Medri most of which she was unable to dodge.

"Ek." the Medri grunted flying back a few feet. "H-How did you hit me, I spent to much time dodging training shuriken thrown at 100 miles per hour, there's no way you can hit me!"

"No talking!" yelled Sarina jumping over Medri and grabbing her hair. "Your opponent won't strike up conversation won't usually start up idle conversation in a fight." Gripping the pale girls hair tightly Sarina pulled as hard as she could and threw Medri forward over her shoulder and slammed her into the ground. Turning she mimicked the move on the other side, pulling Medri over her shoulder, screaming in pain, and slamming her into the ground.

This brutal display continued for a few minutes with Medri eventually not being able to scream anymore due to her throat being so hoarse. Finally, after what Naruto had counted to be exactly three minutes and forty nine seconds, the wad of hair the Sarina had been holding ripped out of Medri's scalp, bringing some of the scalp with it.

Naruto noticed many of the girls in the audience flinch when this happened and he himself, the so called bedmate of pain, couldn't help but have his heart go out to the girl, even if it was her own fault for thinking she was unbeatable even though she hadn't fought a real human being before.

"Y-You bitch I'm going to kill you!" screamed Medri clutching the bleeding area of her scalp. Forming several hand seals the screaming girl threw a shuriken at Sarina which duplicated into around twenty after a few seconds. "Water release: Water shuriken clones!"

"Sad." was all Sarina muttered blocking all of the shuriken with great ease.

"How come they didn't hit you?!" screamed Medri charging forward holding a single kunai.

"I blocked you ghostly freak." said Sarina calmly as she made some hand seals. "Earth release: Bloody Sarcophagus!" As soon as she finished she slammed her foot into the ground and released a very large amount of killer intent, enough to make everyone but the teacher and the Neo Swordsmen freeze in place.

After a few seconds two massive hollow half spheres came out of the ground and encased Medri. Not a sound came out of the rocks for a few minutes until suddenly they fell apart to reveal a stone replica of Medri in a very humiliating pose.

"I win." said Sarina grinning as she walked out of the ring. "Hey teach can you call the match?"

"The winner by kill is Sarina Romis, and though we frown on killing your classmates you still pass." said the teacher frowning at the girl as she walked off and sat under one of the trees behind the group. "Do you want to let her corpse out of the statue now?"

"Yeah Sarina I doubt her parents want a statue of their daughter doing… that." said Naruto stuffing two pieces of Kleenex in his nose as most of the other boys did the same.

"They'd probably like what's inside less." said Sarina smiling grimly. "And before anyone jumps on my case, I killed her because she was a liability to the village. With her current attitude she would have betrayed us the first chance she got if it meant better training."

"How unfortunately true." muttered Naruto turning back to the teacher. "So let's have the next match."

"Fine but someone needs to move the statue."

-

Tree

"Wow that was pretty gruesome." said Kisame licking his lips. "Never thought I'd see a newbie be that willing to kill."

"You want gruesome, you should have seen tha nosebleed you got when that statue came out." snickered Mora.

"Like you have room to talk you perv. I couldn't tell what was darker red your hair or that puddle of blood on the ground." growled Kisame.

"Shut up you idiot's I can't concentrate with you arguing like that!" yelled Zabuza angrily.

"…."

"….."

"Hey Zabuza better change you bandages all that red makes your face look like a target." said Kisame as Mora fell out of the tree laughing.

-

Much later at the Academy

"Well that concludes the normal matches." said Boro folding up the sheet that held the match ups for the normal student's. "Now if all the people observing will back up a whole lot we'll begin the Neo Swordsmen's matches." Waiting while all the students ran back a suitable distance, about thirty yards, Boro then cleared his throat and announced the first match. "The first Neo Swordsmen match will be Yachiru Kusajishi versus Ranmaru Kurosuki, the competitors may start when they are ready.

"So I have to fight Boushi-nii-san?" asked Yachiru hanging her head in sorrow before standing up and dashing to the ring just as Ranmaru did the same. "I wanted to fight Akaaka-nii-san!"

"To bad." said Ranmaru giving the girl a small smile. "But keep your mind in the match I'm no weakling!"

"Ready?" asked Boro before receiving nods from each of the combatants. "Then begin!" he yelled jumping away.

Blood Pixie of The Hidden Mist Yachiru versus Seer of the Hidden Mist Ranmaru

Immediately the two swordfighters drew their blades and lunged at each other creating a shower of sparks as the two deadly weapons clashed. On one side was Yachiru's pink standard katana while on the other was Ranmaru's specially crafted dual pronged blades.

Jumping back the two combatants charged again only this time Ranmaru dodged to the side and cut Yachiru shallowly on the arm. Landing he stabbed his blade into the ground and spun to kick Yachiru, who the girl dodged only to be struck by his other foot.

'This is a one sided fight Naruto-kun.' said Dokubibu worriedly. 'Yachiru-chan can't win if Ranmaru can predict her every move.'

'She'll have to blind him.' thought Naruto wincing as Ranmaru scored a series of blows on Yachiru sending her stumbling and bleeding back.

"Give up Yachiru-chan." said Ranmaru frowning. "Even you can see that you don't stand a chance against me."

"See." gasped Yachiru. "That's right see." Quickly the pink haired swords woman threw down several smoke bombs which, after exploding, filled the area with a thick haze of pink smoke. The technique caused Ranmaru to blink several times.

"I know you haven't trained with me that much Yachiru-nii-san but even you should know that won't work." said the purple headed boy shaking his head. "I can see through smoke."

"I know that!" said Yachiru flowing through several hand seals. "That's why it's not smoke but my special crystal powder. Finally she finished on the Ram seal and Naruto shielded his eyes when he realized what she was going to do. "Yachiru's special technique: Pink flash!" She quickly covered her eyes as several flash tags were launched out of her sleeves.

"SHIT!" yelled Ranmaru going to shield his eyes a few seconds to late. The battlefield quickly lit up in a bright pink glow as the light from the exploding flash tags refracted off the pink crystals in the air increasing its brightness and changing its color to pink.

As everyone's vision cleared they all noted that Ranmaru was unconscious on the ground. With Yachiru standing over him covered in her own blood. "I win." she muttered as she fell to the ground passing out from blood loss.

-

"Interesting that looked like Naruto's Orange Flash." said Kisame blinking out the dot's in his vision. "You know the one he used to beat Ranmaru the fourth time they fought."

"I think that was the point Kismae-nii-san." said Zabuza wrapping his eyes up in bandages.

"Hey where did Mora-nii-san go?"

"He was surprised and jumped up in the air where he hit his head on a branch and fell out of the tree."

"Something's wrong with that guy he's fallen out of the tree twenty times today for everything from surprise to slipping on the puddle of blood that came out of his nose last match." sighed Kisame.

"Do you think he's ok?" asked Zabuza leaning back against the trunk of the tree.

"Do either of us care?" questioned the shark ninja raising an non existent eyebrow.

"……."

"I didn't think so."

-

"With, as expected, both Swordsmen passing we will now continue to the next round." said Boro as both the unconscious fighters where dragged off the field by their classmates. "Now then the next match will be Bandi Shimek against Jito Otoswashi."

"Interesting, it seems these fights were well thought out." said a tall, lanky, bald headed black skinned boy standing up and steeping into the battle area. He had an odd dress style, though looking at how some people dressed in mist he was probably only a bit off the normal. He had a heavy tan full body shirt that hung all the way to his ankles. From what Naruto understood he wore nothing under other than a heavy suit of armor exemplified by his metal shoes. At his side rested his blade Typhon, a long, thin, straight blade with tiny animal skulls hanging off the hilt. On the blade itself where many carvings of various gruesome scenes ranging form a man getting eaten by onigumo to a woman being crushed by the foot of a giant.

"Seems you won't be getting an easy fight Naruto-nii-san." said Jito, a tall pale skinned girl who wore a flowery kimono. At her side was her own sword Hamfrit, a sword whose very blade was made of a massive diamond.

Naruto faintly wondered what would happen when his compatriots swords where completed. So far he was aware that the only completed swords of the Neo swordsmen were his own Ranmaru's and Bandi's. He couldn't wait to see if they'd get some cool abilities like his. 'But they'll never get anything as strong as Dokubibu!' he mentally yelled grinning.

'Damn straight Naruto-kun!' yelled Dokubibu back. 'There's no sword in the world that can beat me!'

'The fights are starting.' thought Naruto instantly quieting the sword spirit.

"Begin!" yelled Boro jumping back.

Black Dragon of the Hidden Mist Bandi versus Empress of the Hidden Mist Jito

"This fight might as well be over." said Bandi unsheathing Typhon. "Jito-nee-san better surrender or she might burn!" Spinning he launched a jet of black fire out of the sword straight at Jito's head.

Dodging to the side Jito threw several Shuriken at her opponent followed by several more in their shadow. All of her projectiles where immediately incinerated and she was forced to dodge two more jets of flame.

'This won't end well for her.' thought Naruto taking his eyes of the fight to look at the sky finding it cloudy as usual. 'She can't use most of her jutsu without the sunlight.'

'Maybe she took a hint from when you beat her last time and learned some new ones.' thought Dokubibu.

"Back out of this one Jito-nee-san." said Bandi. "You know as well as I do that the sun is your weapon and to be frank the sun is not here."

"Sorry Bandi-nii-san." said Jito flashing through some hand seals. "But I don't take losing well! Water Release: Geyser Calling!" Bandi was immediately thrown up in the air as a jet of boiling water exploded from the ground beneath him. Flashing through one more hand seal she called out her next move. "Water release: Mizu Bushin!" The water spewing from the ground suddenly turned into a tower of Jito replicas that all leaped after Bandi as he fell from the sky.

"To little to late." said Bandi simply. As soon as the first clone got within a yard of him he launched a jet of black lightning bolts into it causing it to explode which in turn sprayed the clones around it with electrified water droplets causing it to explode and continue the chain reaction until the reached the ground where it followed the trail of water on the ground all the way back to Jito, who had no time to dodge, where it electrocuted her.

"Damn and I tried so hard to." she said grinning as she passed out on the ground.

"And you did well." said Bandi landing on the ground. "Boro-sensei, I believe that she deserves another chance to prove herself, she was to limited today by the lack of sunlight with which to perform her proper attacks."

"No doubt Mizukage-sama will agree." sighed Boro walking over and checking the losers pulse. "Bandi you might want to take her to the hospital to make sure she comes out fine."

"Of course sensei." said the boy walking over to the girl and slinging her over his shoulder. "Good luck with your match Naruto-nii-san, Rolay-nii-san." he said walking off.

"You didn't even try did you?" asked Naruto grinning.

"My sword and my kekkei genkai gave me to much of an advantage." said the dark skinned boy simply.

-

"That Bandi kid is brutally strong isn't he?" said Kisame watching Bandi as he carried Jito towards the hospital. "You can tell he is Sani's son."

"You want brutal?" asked Mora shaking his head lightly. "Wait till you see what my boy does to Naruto-kun."

"Just because Rolay has no chakra and is thus immune to Naruto's indirect poisoning doesn't mean he's going to win." said Kisame kicking Mora out of the tree. "Naruto ain't dumb enough to just focus on poison fighting!"

'Well then Naruto.' thought Zabuza ignoring the squabbling duo beside him. 'Let's see how much you've improved.'

-

"Next match I don't need to say because as ninja you need to at least be able to figure out the obvious." said Boro snickering at his joke. "Combatants in the ring please."

"This is the perfect challenge you know." said Naruto causally to Rolay. "This is the first time I've fought you since our first match."

"You lost that one and you'll lose this one." said Rolay grinning. "My lack of chakra make's me immune to all your techniques."

"I still have Kyubi's chakra." said Naruto.

"That will get you disqualified." snickered Rolay.

"Oh dear that means that I'll have to beat you with my own skills!" cried Naruto sarcastically. "Here's a hint Rolay, I took my own advice and I don't just rely on Dokubibu anymore."

"So you think you can beat me in a physical fight?" asked Rolay drawing his swords. "No one can beat me in physical strength NOBODY!" suddenly his eyes turned white and he lunged at Naruto.

Hell Hound of the Hidden Mist Naruto versus Berserker of the Hidden Mist Rolay

A/N: I decided not to include the Naruto versus Rolay fight in this chapter because to me that's the biggest fight and I'd like to some more time into it. So that's what happens next time. Also if anyone complains about my chapters being short for the time it takes to write them (I got pms about that, you know who you are.) then deal with it. Are they good? If so then that's cool. The story is going to be the same length as those long stories but It may take longer to get there and it will be in more segments.


	11. Goodbye

I know that this is sudden, it is for me as well. But suddenly my family decided to move. We do not have a great amount of money and this move will take most of it. As such we will not have the internet for a very long time. As such all my fics with the exception of **I'm Evil Believe it!**, which has been taken up by request by a friend of mine, are up for grabs. I will not apologize for moving as it is not in my control do not review to this chap it will not matter. I wish all of my readers a good life and hope to reappear someday when I once again can afford internet. Goodbye.


End file.
